A New Beginning
by Ofpaintedflowers
Summary: Harry knew about the events that had changed his life, causing him to become famous and about the man he once called Uncle who had betrayed them all. He was raised to believe that family was everything, and he refuses to let anyone threaten his family, including the little girl he accidentally created a bond with when he was five years old. AU in where James Potter lives.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I'm working on. Pairing is yet to be decided, but if you have one in mind, let me know!**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

This tyrant, whose sole name blisters our tongues,  
Was once thought honest. You have loved him well;  
He hath not touch'd you yet. I am young, but something  
You may deserve of him through me, and wisdom  
To offer up a weak, poor, innocent lamb  
To appease an angry god. ( .14-19) – MacBeth ~ William Shakespeare

 **October 31** **st** **, 1981.**

 _No, no, no!_ Sirius ran through the small house in Godric's Hollow, taking in the devastation around him. _This can't be happening._ He thought. The wall next to the staircase had huge chunks missing, pieces of plaster and stone covering the stairs. Scorch marks littered the walls. The barely used pram was turned on its side, the metal twisted, the material burnt.

 _Come on Prongs, where are you?_ Sirius thought frantically. He froze, standing stock still. He heard a muffled groan coming from the living room.

"James?!" Sirius shouted. "James!"

He was about to start digging through the rubble when he heard someone outside. Straightening up and gripping his wand more tightly, Sirius started to step back out into the half destroyed hallway. The huge figure making his way up the pathway had Sirius sighing slightly and his posture relaxed, only by a fraction.

"Hagrid, what are you doing here?" He asked. Hagrid looked at the young man.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me, to pick up young 'Arry." He answered. Sirius shook his head.

"Harry will be coming with me Hagrid, I'm his Godfather." Sirius replied. Hagrid frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I've got me orders. I'm to take 'Arry to Professor Dumbledore."

Before Sirius could reply, a wail broke through the air. He started up the stairs.

"I'll get Harry." He told Hagrid, his tone firm. Hagrid nodded, a sad expression on his face. Running up the stairs and nearly sprinting to the nursery, Sirius flung the door open. Bright green eyes, filled with tears, stared at him.

"Unca Pa'foo?" The small voice asked. When Sirius exhaled, he was shaking.

"Thank Merlin." He whispered, rushing forward. "Hello, pup." Sirius said, picking the child up and running a hand through his hair. He frowned when he saw the scar on his pup's forehead, a thin, angry looking scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Dada, unca Pa'foo?" Harry asked. Sirius shook his head.

"I'm not too sure where daddy is pup." He replied. A small sob escaped Harry and Sirius held the small boy closer. "Don't worry pup, we'll find Prongs and everything will be okay, I promise." Sirius whispered, gently rocking the boy. Harry's bright green eyes stared up at Sirius, full of a childish innocence that made his heart ache.

"Unca Pa'foo find Dada?" Sirius nodded.

"Uncle Padfoot will find your dad, I promise."

And Sirius hated making that promise, because there was a very high chance that he might not find James, he might not be alive, and then Harry… Harry would have lost both his parents.

Lily Potter had passed away, nearly a year ago now, defending her son when one of the Order meetings had been ambushed. James had been anguished, Harry didn't understand where his mummy had gone and still asked for her occasionally.

Slowly, Sirius made his way back down the stairs, carefully stepping over the piles of rubble that covered the floor. Hagrid was still stood in the door way, shifting uneasily. Sirius figured it would be because Aurors would be turning up soon, and when they arrived, so would the press. He could hear the shouting coming from outside, heard the gasps as people saw the destroyed building, and if the reporters weren't already here, Sirius would bet every galleon in his vault that they would be soon.

"Give me 'Arry, Sirius, an' I'll take 'im to Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid insisted. Sirius looked down at the bundle in his arms. He really didn't want to let the kid go, but he knew he had to find James, and find out what had happened.

"Keep him safe, Hagrid. I'll be by soon to pick him up. Take my bike." He hugged the child to him, and looked the boy in the eyes. Bright green met steel grey.

"Hagrid will keep you safe pup. I'll be with you soon, along with Daddy." Sirius kissed Harry's forehead, ran a hand over the messy black hair and handed him to Hagrid.

"Where will you be taking him?" He asked, as Hagrid carefully adjusted his arm, securing Harry in his grip. Hagrid shook his.

"I can't tell you tha'. Dumbledore's orders." Hagrid said. Sirius frowned.

"I have the right to know, as Harry's Godfather." He said. Hagrid didn't reply, just stared at Sirius, a sad look in his eyes. "Go to Dumbledore Hagrid. Let him know that I'll be by to pick up Harry later." Hagrid nodded, and with Harry carefully tucked under his arm, turned around and left the small cottage. Harry let out a soft cry.

"Unca Pa'foo!"

Sirius winced, and made to move towards Hagrid again, but the half-giant was already on Sirius' moterbike, the contraption letting out a loud roar and then they were gone and Sirius was left feeling like he had just made a very large, very bad mistake.

A low groan rent through the air. Sirius started, spinning around, wand out. He had forgotten that he had heard something earlier, before Hagrid had arrived, before he had gotten distracted. He stayed quiet, walking softly towards the living room, where the sound emanated from. He figured that even if there was someone there, intent on causing him harm, they would have done so before Hagrid arrived. It was one thing Moody taught him when training, though he reckoned he had already failed with that. Then again, he wasn't considered one of the Ministry's best Auror's for nothing. He heard another groan, and his eyes scanned the living room. He couldn't _see_ anyone. His eyes passed over the rubble from one of the fallen walls, noted the scorch marks on the walls, before darting back to the pile of bricks.

There was a hand. A hand darker than his own, and it was moving. He saw the signet ring on the middle finger of the hand and his heart jumped in his throat. _James!_

He started digging through the rubble, barely registering the fact that the bricks were cutting into his skin. The destruction around him finally made sense. James had already lost his wife, he wasn't about to lose his son without a fight. Sirius would bet anything that James had lead his attacker away from the nursery, away from his son. Hands bleeding, the young man heaved a chunk of stone away from the floor, relief flooding through his veins when he saw the face of his best friend.

"Thank fuck James, you scared the shit out of me!" Sirius exclaimed. James groaned softly, eyes blinking blearily.

"Harry…" He whispered. "Where's Harry?" Of course, James' first thought would be for his son. Harry, little Harry, was everyone's pride and joy.

"Hagrid took Harry James, on Dumbledore's orders. He wouldn't tell me where they were taking him." Sirius admitted. James' brow furrowed, the action causing a cut on his forehead to ooze steadily. "James, what happened?"

James looked up, his expression devastated.

"Voldemort. Sirius, Voldemort was here! I managed to cast a shield charm when the wall fell on me, otherwise I would have been crushed to death. In fact, I'm pretty sure I did die! Peter…" James choked, tears spilling over. "Peter _betrayed_ me!" He cried out. "Peter was here, watching!"

Sirius felt the blood drain from his face. Peter Pettigrew, one of his best friends, someone he considered a brother. James' secret keeper at Sirius' own insistence, sure that his friend would be safer, because nobody would suspect Peter! Not little Peter, the boy who was frightened of death, who became an animagus to help a friend, someone they trusted with their lives.

Fury crept in then, like a tidal wave, slamming to the forefront.

"I'll kill him!" Sirius roared. "I'll bloody kill him! We trusted him! The little rat!" James choked cry brought him back to attention.

"Sirius… Harry… I need Harry… He's alive? Please tell me the bastard didn't take my son!" Sirius stopped dead.

"No… No, Harry's alive Prongs. He's safe, Dumbledore has him. Hagrid took him earlier, Dumbledore ordered him to." Sirius dropped down next to his friend, carefully levitating the fallen stone away.

"Why? Why did Dumbledore take me son? Where is he Padfoot?" James demanded, his olive skin growing paler by the second. Sirius looked at him helplessly.

"I don't know, Prongs. I told Hagrid I was keeping him, I was his Godfather so he should stay with me, but he said Dumbledore had given him orders, and I thought, whilst I looked for you, he would be safer. I asked where they were going, but Hagrid wouldn't tell me. Another one of Dumbledore's orders. I figured they'll be at Hogwarts, or with Alice and Frank, and I would get him later, make sure he was safe."

Sirius shook his head. James was staring at him, and he could see his friend's mind was whirling, though the relief was evident in his eyes.

"Come on, let's get you to St. Mungo's, get you treated. You'll have Harry back soon, I swear." James nodded his acceptance.

"I don't think I can apparate… You'll have to side along me." He said. Sirius nodded.

"I'm sorry Prongs, I'm sorry I didn't hang on to Harry." The guilt from earlier was welling up now, mingling with his anger. Sirius knew he had to find Peter, had to find out why Peter had betrayed them. He'd take James to the hospital, then he would try and get some answers.

"It's fine Padfoot, if he's with Dumbledore, I'm sure Harry is fine. I'll see him soon enough." James said, eyes starting to droop.

Reining back his panic, because apparating whilst panicking was never a good idea, Sirius grabbed his friends had, and with a CRACK, disappeared from Godric's Hollow. They reappeared in the middle of St Mungo's entrance, causing a few people to cry out in surprise. Sirius ignored them, and levitating his friend, because he'd probably already caused even more damage apparating, he pushed his way up to the front desk.

"James Potter, he needs help! He was attacked, and a wall nearly fell on top of him!" Sirius nearly shouted at the welcome lady. He didn't even glance at the woman's name badge, but he did notice her eyes widening.

"Of course! Hang on!" Pulling out her wand, she called her Patronus (which Sirius _did_ notice, because being able to do the Patronus charm was actually very difficult, and not everyone could do it), said something, and with another wave, sent it off.

Within minutes, there was two Healers appearing with a stretcher, and Sirius was pushed away as they surrounded his best friend and took him away, informing him that he couldn't follow, that he would have to wait in one of the waiting areas and someone would find him when there was news.

As much as he hated to leave James on his own, it served Sirius well. Now, he could go find Peter, and find out exactly what happened, why Peter had betrayed one of his best friends. Leaving the hospital, Sirius disappeared, this time silently.

* * *

"Why did you do it Sirius?" Peter shouted. "You were their Secret Keeper! Why did you betray James and Harry? You killed them!"

Sirius stared at his old friend in shock, unsure how to respond. He opened his mouth to speak, to say something, when a huge explosion shook the ground. The ground itself blasted apart, concrete shattering and flying everywhere. Screams surrounded him as he was blown backwards by the force of the explosion, as dozens of people were blown backwards. He knew that those who had been standing too close wouldn't survive, and Sirius could only watch as Peter, his _friend_ , his _brother_ , grinned triumphantly, before furrowing his brow and actually _cutting_ his finger off. He landed hard against the pavement, his head smacking against the ground. His vision went spinning, but Sirius still saw Peter transform and disappear.

He still hadn't gotten the answers he wanted, but one thing was clear. Peter was a _traitor_. Peter wasn't under the Imperius, or being threatened in some way. Peter had willingly gone to Voldemort, had willingly taken the Dark Mark. And Sirius knew that for one's body to accept the evil thing, one had to be willing. Peter was willing to throw away years of friendship, willing to aid in the murder of his closest friend and a baby, and Sirius had no idea why. He had no idea why his friend had changed, what had pushed him away.

He vaguely heard the spectators screaming and crying, his ears were ringing. Through spotty vision, he saw Auror's appearing. He hardly heard a word they said, didn't even protest when they took his wand. Confusion clouded his brain when they put him in magical binds and yanked him to his feet. Head spinning, ears still ringing, he only just heard them telling him he was under arrest for the murder of Peter Pettigrew, twelve muggles, and conspiring to murder James and Harry Potter.

His last thought, before he finally succumbed to the blackness slowly clouding his head was that he was completely screwed. This was what acting without thinking cost him. He could only thank Merlin that James was still alive. He'd be able to tell everyone the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is Chapter Two!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, and to everyone who has added it to their lists!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

"Never be afraid to raise your voice for honesty and truth and compassion against injustice and lying and greed. If people all over the world would do this, it would change the earth."

 _~William Faulkner_

 **November 30** **th** **, 1981:**

"Did you hear?" A voice whispered.

"It's hard to believe."

"Sirius Black…"

"They were best friends in school, you know, you wouldn't think he would go to You-Know-Who."

The words permeated through the thick fog clouding his mind.

"He was named Godfather."

"And that poor boy…"

"All they found was a finger."

A sliver of alarm ran down his spine as he slowly adjusted to being awake.

"Peter Pettigrew…"

"Order of Merlin, First Class."

"Black was insane."

"Twelve Muggles killed."

Hazel eyes slowly blinked open, panic settling in. He didn't know where he was, he didn't understand the conversation happening around him. The bright light seemed to dim as his eyes adjusted, the shapes moving around him blurred.

 _Where were his glasses_? He groaned, alerting everyone in the room.

"Mr Potter! You're awake!" The voices sounded happy, _why did everyone sound so happy?_

"Where am I?" James asked, followed by, "Where are my glasses?" and then, finally, "What happened?"

Silence filled the room, a brief, heavy silence, filled with pity and sympathy. He saw one blurred shape move closer, felt them placing his glasses in his hands. James put them on, blinking again to let his eyes adjust.

"You're in St. Mungo's Mr Potter." A woman, a Healer, hovered next to him, a slightly awe-struck expression on her face.

"My name is Healer Armand, Mr Potter. I've been in charge of your care." James' head turned, to look at the foot of the bed. A tall, burly looking man stood there, dark eyes examining James' form, looking at some parchment, and waving his wand absent-mindedly. "Mr Potter, can you tell me what you remember?"

James furrowed his forehead.

"He was there… Voldemort… He'd come for my son… I tried to stop him, but he blasted me into a wall… Everything went black after that…" His forehead furrowed even further as he tried to remember more details.

"Peter was there… Oh God, he betrayed us!" James' eyes widened. "He was laughing, he was my friend, and he betrayed us!"

A sob racketed through his chest, and he felt the pain of betrayal keenly. Tears fell down his cheeks. The Healer at the end of the bed looked at him, pity in his eyes.

"Mr Potter, I assure you, the Aurors have done their job. Sirius Black is in Azkaban, he won't be able to harm you again."

The cold that pierced his heart was sudden, freezing his insides in an instant. His grief pushed aside momentarily, James tried to understand what the Healer had told him. Sirius was in Azkaban… _Why was Sirius in Azkaban?_

"What do you mean?" His voice cracked, and his hazel eyes stared into the Healer's own dark ones. He could see the confusion sweeping over the older man's face, as he took in James' reaction. "Why is Sirius in Azkaban?" James demanded.

"Black is in Azkaban for the murder of twelve muggles, Peter Pettigrew and for leading the Dark Lord to you and your son." Armand frowned. "It's a bit of a funny one, especially as it was Black who brought you here for treatment."

James had stopped listening. Everyone thought Sirius had betrayed him? Sirius was in… _Oh gods_ … He nearly threw up. Sirius wouldn't survive there… and Harry…

"Where's my son?" James demanded. Healer Armand frowned.

"He wasn't brought in with you… Though Albus Dumbledore was here and informed us to let you know that Harry was safe with family." James nodded.

With family, that was good. That meant he was with Moony, or Alice and Frank.

"How long have I been here?" James looked around, trying to find his wand.

Harry was safe, he would contact Moony. Find out what Moony knew. Then he would demand Sirius' release, and how they even thought Sirius could have been the one to commit such a crime, surely the evidence and the trial said otherwise.

"You've been asleep for nearly a month, Mr Potter. You had severe injuries from the fight. Your right arm and leg was crushed, we had to completely regrow the bones. You had a fractured skull, several broken ribs, a broken jaw, one of your lungs was punctured, which we believe happened when Black thoughtlessly apparated you here. Your pelvis was fractured as well. You were in a dangerous situation, so we had to magically induce a coma to heal you, otherwise you might not have survived."

The words about his condition when he had arrived washed over him.

 _A month… Sirius had been surrounded by Dementors for a month._ Horror filled him completely.

"I need to go. I need to speak to Albus Dumbledore. I want to see Alastor Moody. I demand that Barty Crouch is here. What the hell where they thinking!" James roared, and silence fell over the room.

"Mr Potter?" Armand asked carefully. "Is everything okay?" James glowered at the man, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"No, everything is not okay! Where is my wand?" He snarled, moving to stand.

"Mr Potter! I must insist you do not get up. You will need plenty of help before you can do anything."

He was right, James mused as he stood on his feet. His legs did feel like giving out beneath him, and he felt terribly exposed in his hospital gown, but damn the consequences. His best friend was in prison, and it seemed like everyone had conspired to put him them.

"My wand." James hissed, through clenched teeth, eyes narrowed. One of the younger Healers squeaked, and James only felt a small amount of guilt when he saw the terror on her face as she darted forward, a familiar piece of wood in her hands.

"I thank you for your help, but I have some urgent matters to attend to." James took a deep breath, tried to calm himself down, because it really wouldn't do to go storming through the Ministry in such a state. The breathing thing didn't work, and James felt like snarling. He gripped his wand tight, relishing in the familiar warmth it leant him, took another deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Mr Potter, I must insist you get back into bed! You aren't well enough to leave!" Armand shouted. James ignored the man and waved his wand.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ He muttered, relieved to see the familiar stag that burst outwards. The stag looked around, before facing him expectantly. James moved his wand in a small circle.

"Moony, meet me at the Ministry. Bring Harry, if you have him. If you don't, go to Alice and Frank. They should have him, Dumbledore left him with family." Another circle, this time large, and the stag cantered off, leaping through the windows. Harry would help calm him, James knew that much. Ignoring the stuttered protests of the Healers around him, James disapparated on the spot, ignoring the fact that he was still only wearing a hospital gown. He had some head banging to do.

* * *

James Potter stormed through the halls of the Ministry, charging his way up to the Aurors office. He ignored the looks he was receiving from Ministry workers, some watching in awe, others in fascination, some with derisive sneers on their faces, all wondering what had possessed James Potter to go storming the Ministry of Magic in a hospital gown, with the expression of a furious dragon.

Because there was no disputing the fact that James Potter was furious. You could feel his magic rolling off him, waves off heat that lingered, long after he had passed.

"MOODY!" James roared, making several trainee Auror's squeak in fright. "Where the fuck are you?!" His language raised several eyebrows. James Potter was known as a mild-mannered young man, with a mischievous disposition, but impeccable language. It wasn't often he cursed, and when he did, everyone knew that whoever was on the receiving end of his ire should run.

"Mr Potter, sir!" A young, dark skinned man ran up to James. James recognised the man as Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror a few years older than him.

"Where is he, Shacklebolt?" James demanded, and his tone made it clear that he expected answers. Kingsley sighed.

"He's down in the courtrooms, with Dumbledore, Fudge and Crouch, along with the rest of the Wizengemont. Overlooking the trials." Kingsley answered. James snorted.

"Overlooking the trials like they did with Sirius?" He demanded. Kingsley frowned.

"No, he never mentioned going to Black's trial. But then, that was right after your boy defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, so everything was a bit up in arms. I probably didn't hear him mention it." Kingsley admitted.

James nodded. Something didn't sit right. Something felt wrong, really wrong. Glancing around, he saw half the department looking at him.

"I want someone to pull Sirius' trial transcripts, along with all evidence that pointed at him being guilty, because people have a lot to fucking answer for." James snapped. Kingsley shook his head.

"James, you don't have the authority to order something like that. Why do you even care?" Kingsley asked. "James, Sirius betrayed you. Sirius told You-Know-Who where you lived. He tried to have you and Harry murdered."

James glared at Kingsley.

"How would you know that? Did any of you interview him? Did you ask him what happened that night? Did you wait for me to wake up, so you could interview me before jumping to conclusions? How on earth do YOU know what happened?" James shouted, frustrated. Kingsley sighed.

"Hey, Scrimgeour, do you mind finding the trial transcript for Sirius Black? I don' think James will let this go until he sees the proof for himself. And whilst he's hear, I'll get him to give a statement, hear his version of what happened that night." Kingsley asked. Rufus Scrimgeour threw James a dirty look, but nodded at Kingsley.

"Tell me what happened James. Sirius wouldn't talk once he regained consciousness, but witnesses at the scene where he murdered Peter said they heard Peter blame Sirius for leading You-Know-Who to you and your son."

James eyes narrowed at the mention of Peter's name, fury and disgust filtering through.

"You lot can find out what happened when I speak to Moody, Dumbledore and Crouch, who I know is in charge of all trials. What courtroom are they in Kingsley?"

"James, you can't go in there." Kingsley said. "This trial isn't open to the public." James stood up, his face set in a determined mask.

"I will be going down to speak to all of them. Just you watch. I'll get to the bottom of this. How any of you lot thought Sirius would betray me! Pettigrew," James snarled the name of his former friend, the hurt still fresh. "Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper." James stormed from the Auror's department, leaving a stunned Kingsley behind him.

The adrenaline still pumped through his veins, but James was slowly starting to feel an ache settling in his bones. Ignoring the discomfort, he continued making his way towards the lifts. He looked at the buttons and after deliberating, pressed the button for Level 10. If these were Death Eater trials, which James suspected they were, then they would be at the lower levels, because there would be Dementors.

The thought of Dementors made James think of Sirius. _A whole month_ his best friend had already been stuck in that hell whole, surrounded by the soul sucking monsters that guarded the prison. He could feel the fury welling up inside him again, and James felt glad about that. It made the ache in his body dim a little and sharpened his mind. He would be getting answers, and he would be getting them soon.

He frowned in frustration, the lift seemed to be moving slowly. He watched as the floors ticked by, down past level six, seven, eight. The lift ground to a halt at Level nine, and a witch dressed in a pink suit, hair in tight curls about her head, stepped in. She sniffed, giving James a once over, her toad like features morphing to one of disgust. She used one stubby finger, decked out in cheap, gaudy rings, and pressed the button for Level 10.

James wondered who this woman was. He disliked her immediately, the way she carried herself with a self-important air, the way she looked down upon him as if he were below her. The lift seemed to be moving more slowly, and his eyes narrowed when she produced a patronus, in the shape of a cat. He could feel the chill in the air, and gathered that he was right. There were Dementors down here. James cast his own patronus, his brilliant stag easily outdoing the toady woman's tiny cat.

The doors dinged open.

The pink toad stepped out, another sniff escaping her.

James followed, making his way to Courtroom Ten, where two Dementors stood guard.

"Hem-hem."

James ignored the high pitched clearing of a throat. His stag walked ahead of him, it's brilliant light making the Dementors shrink away.

"Excuse me, sir. Where do you think you are going?" A chubby hand landed on his arm, stubby fingers glittering with the cheap rings wrapping around his wrist.

It was the pink toad.

"I need to speak with Albus Dumbledore." James sneered. The woman sniffed, her gaze derisive.

"What would you need to talk to the Chief Warlock about?" She asked, her voice squeaky and girlish.

"Matters that don't concern you." James pulled his arm from the woman's grip. He turned back around, only to have a hand grip his arm once again.

"There is a court proceeding happening. You cannot enter. Only members of the Wizengmont, the DMLE, the Auror office and the Minister and his assistant are allowed." The woman sneered.

"Then you will be pleased to know that I am indeed a member of Wizengmont, Lord James Fleamont Potter, Head of the Noble House of Potter." James drew himself up to full height, and raised his hand, his house ring in full view.

"Mr Potter, you still cannot go in. Court is in session. I suggest you wait outside, and I shall let Dumbledore know that you are wanting his attendance." The pink toad simpered. James shook his head.

"Lord Potter." He corrected, his voice turning cold. "Please, don't try to prevent me from entering. I am not in a good mood, and I have a very important matter to deal with. I do not need a toad dressed in a pink dress trying to prevent me from going about my day. If you stop me one more time, then I will transfigure you into the toad that you are." He snapped, and turned on his heel, hospital gown fluttering.

The woman behind him stuttered, her face going bright red in her fury.

"Mr Potter!" She shrieked, and James actually winced as her voice hit a volume he wasn't aware existed. He turned around, to find her wand aimed at him.

With a sigh, James flicked his wand in a quick, but complicated pattern, and the woman let out a squeak. With a small pop, and a croak, a toad sat in her place. James smiled grimly.

"I did warn you not to get in my way."

Taking his umpteenth deep breath in god knows how long, James faced the doors of Courtroom Ten and pushed them open.

* * *

The sound echoed through the room, silencing everyone within. His eyes automatically found Dumbledore's, and out of his peripheral vision, he could see Ludo Bagman on the chair, sweating lightly.

"Mr Potter! What are you doing here?" Albus Dumbledore stood up, blue eyes with their ever-present twinkle shining behind his half-moon glasses. "This is a closed session."

"I understand that, but frankly. I don't care. You have an innocent man in Azkaban, and I demand that he be released, and a full search into how the hell the Ministry made such a grievous mistake." James' voice carried through the room, loud, clear and strong. He made a sight, hair sticking out in haphazard directions, barefoot and wearing a hospital gown, but his face was determined, his posture strong, his tone defiant, demanding.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Albus admitted.

"Sirius Black." James announced. Albus frowned.

"Sirius was found guilty, Mr Potter. Barty Crouch and Alastor Moody can confirm it, he confessed." Albus responded. James turned to look at the two men in question. Alastor Moody was staring at him, undisguised curiosity and suspicion on his face. Barty Crouch was sneering, his face a stone mask, though James thought he could detect a hint of unease surrounding him.

"I have asked the Auror department to get Sirius' trial transcripts. And all the evidence against him." James spoke loudly. Whispers had begun around the room, everyone glancing at him curiously. He saw Crouch's eyes widen almost imperceptibly. He was about to continue, when the Minister for Magic stood up.

"Mr Potter, whilst I understand your concern, Sirius Black was heard confessing to leading the Dark Lord to you. Witnesses heard Peter Pettigrew, your friend, ask Black why he did it, before Black blew the street apart. I would have thought your concern would be for the friend we only found a finger of, not the friend who nearly got you killed." She queried.

"My concern is for a friend who has been wrongfully accused and imprisoned in a demon guarded facility. Peter Pettigrew was my Secret Keeper and it was Peter Pettigrew who led _Voldemort_ to me and my son." James nearly laughed as most of the room flinched when he put emphasis on the Dark Lord's name.

The whispering grew louder. Dumbledore's eyes widened, and Crouch was sneering. Alastor Moody was looking thoughtful.

"Who arrested Sirius Black?" James asked. Dumbledore frowned.

"Alastor and Scrimgeour were the arresting Aurors." He answered. James nodded.

"Did you hear Sirius admit to killing me and my son? Or leading Voldermort to me and my son?"

"The lad was heard saying it was his fault, but then he passed out. He was refused medical attention when we arrived at the Ministry, and Crouch ordered for him to be transferred to Azkaban before his trial." Alastor admitted. "But, it wasn't specified what his fault was, and I didn't attend the trial of Sirius Black."

"That was because, as far as the transcripts show, there was no trial for Sirius Orion Black."

The voice sounded from the doors of the room, where Kingsley stood, and even James could see the anger in the older man's gaze. He knew Kingsley had been one of the ones to train Sirius, and when Sirius had passed his training, they had been partnered together for a fair few missions.

The whispering in the chamber grew louder, and James tried to calm himself down. Ludo Bagman sat on the chair in the middle of the courtroom, forgotten, as the pandemonium ensued. Barty Crouch had turned pale, Alastor Moody looked furious, Dumbledore looked concerned, and guilty.

James' vision turned red.

"You knew!" He shouted, pointing at Dumbledore. "You knew Sirius never received a trial, and you stood by and did nothing about it!"

Various members of the Wizengmont roared their own anger. Dumbledore spread his hands.

"My boy, all the evidence pointed at him being guilty. I even performed the Fidelius, making Sirius Secret Keeper. He was heard saying it was his fault, and he comes from a predominately dark family. It made sense." Dumbledore explained. Kingsley had hurried forward, wrapping his arms around James, who was snarling.

"YOU KNOW SIRIUS WOULD NEVER TURN LIKE HIS FAMILY!" He yelled. "DID HE NOT DESERVE A TRIAL? HOW DARE YOU USE HIS FAMILY AGAINST HIM, AS SOME SORT OF JUSTIFICATION OF YOUR ACTIONS!"

"James, calm down." Kingsley muttered. There were various people shouting accusations now, demanding for all prisoners recently sent to Azkaban to be removed and held in the Ministry holding cells, to await new trials. Barty Crouch had turned red with anger and embarrassment, when it was realised he had made the order for the Black heir to be sent to Azkaban.

"No! I will not calm down Kingsley! My best friend is in prison, was refused medical treatment on arrival at the Ministry, a Ministry he worked for, refused a trial for Merlins' sake! He was refused his basic human rights! And that man, a man who is supposed to against prejudice, decided that a boy he knew for near on ten years, a boy he knew fought against his family, suddenly decided to turn?" James panted, rage filling him. "Albus Dumbledore, you know exactly what happened to Sirius when he refused to comply with his family wishes. How dare you use his family as an excuse."

Unable to look his old headmaster in the face, James turned away. He listened as the chamber finally quieted, as Minister Bagnold finally regained order.

"Mr Potter. Are you sure Sirius Black did not lead You-Know-Who to your family?" She asked. James nodded stiffly.

"No, he did not. Sirius was worried that he would be the obvious choice for Secret Keeper. He convinced me to change it. We were going to use Remus, our other best friend, but Dumbledore had sent him on a mission and we didn't know when he would be back." James neglected to mention that Remus was also a werewolf. He didn't want to hear the commotion that would cause.

"So, who was your secret keeper?" Moody asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." And once again shouting ensued. Minister Bagnold was trying to calm everyone down, promising to redo trials for everyone sent to Azkaban within the last month. Alastor Moody stood and spoke, and when the Minister nodded, he left swiftly. James felt the cold recede slightly, and noticed that the old Auror was taking the Dementors with him. He vaguely saw two more Auror's remove Ludo from the room. He was too busy staring at Dumbledore, trying to work out how the man had made such a grievous error.

How had this man, a man they had all looked up to, a man they had all trusted, believed that Sirius would turn, would allow him to go to prison without a trial? A man who had… James went cold. A man who had taken his son.

"Where is Harry, Dumbledore?" He asked, his voice calm, though the simmering anger underneath was still heard. The entire chamber silenced itself at James' question. "The Healer from St Mungo's said you put Harry with family. I automatically assumed Remus, or Alice and Frank." James continued. "You've been refusing to tell anyone where he is. I remember, Sirius told me Hagrid had picked Harry up, but you gave Hagrid orders to not tell anyone where he was going." James looked at his Headmaster. "Where. Is. My. Son?" He bit out.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Harry is safe where he is." He answered, his tone firm, the twinkle in his eyes dimming slightly.

"Albus, tell Mr Potter were his son is. As Harry's father, he has the right to know. You can't hide Harry from him." Bagnold answered.

"I'm sorry, but I believe Harry is safest where he is, at least for the time being." Dumbledore insisted. "I promised the family that we wouldn't interfere, not until everything was cleared up. I promised that I would keep their address secret, to ensure the boys' safety."

James glowered.

"I am not a danger to my own son. Where is he? I'm his father, he should be with me."

Before Dumbledore could try and avoid the question any further, a voice rang through the room.

"Hey Prongs, I picked up Prongslet from his Aunt's house. And I found a toad wearing a pink bow."

Relief flooded through James as he turned to see Remus standing there, in his sandy-haired, green eyed glory, holding Harry to his chest protectively. Then, Remus' words registered, and James blew up.

The toad with the pink bow croaked, the sound squeaky, and hopped around, appearing rather agitated.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the third chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get out, I've been working like crazy and I just haven't good luck with this chapter. I've rewritten it so many times, and I'm still not happy but I just don't think anything else was working for it. I hope you all enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

'Good and Evil are opposite points on a circle, Dr Chiver. Greater Good if just halfway back to bad'

~Sheri Holman

 **November 30** **th** **1981:**

James' roar of fury actually made Remus wince. Everyone in the chamber looks of concern and bewilderment on their face. Dumbledore's eyes had actually lost their usual twinkle, and a mix of emotions were clear as day on his face.

"I think your dad has lost it, cub." Remus said to the child in his arms, whose face was screwed up, looking about ready to cry. Harry's tiny hands were gripping the front of Remus' robes tight, and had done so since Remus had collected him.

A quiet sniffle escaped Harry. Another followed soon after, and then another. Each cry was gradually getting louder, and Remus tried to comfort Harry, with little success. James stopped his tirade, spinning around on the spot to face his friend and son, and Remus could see the anguish in his friend's hazel eyes. It only just occurred to him that James was barefoot and in a hospital gown, the back flapping open as James spun. He hurried over to Remus, and got his first, proper good look at his baby.

"He's lost weight." James' tone was flat. Remus nodded. He tried to take Harry from Remus, but the little boy cried louder and clung to Remus' robes tighter. James stepped back, looking heartbroken.

"He hasn't let me go since I picked him up." Remus offered. The fury that darkened James expression was brief.

"How did you find him?" James asked.

"Ally."

"I want to know everything. Why wasn't Harry with you? Why wasn't he with Ally? Me and Lily put you, Ally and Frank down in case anything happened to us!"

Remus noticed James didn't mention Sirius. Before he could reply, Harry, whose crying had quietened down to little snuffles, spoke.

"Dada?" Harry's voice sounded small, scared and uncertain. James moved forward again, brushing one hand over Harry's hair and nodding.

"Daddy's here, baby. I'm not ever leaving you again." He murmured, frowning at the sight of the scar on Harry's forehead. Harry's subsequent cry of 'Dada', and his release of Remus as he tried to throw himself from his uncle's arms, brought smiles out. James clung to his son, as Harry clung back, babbling all the way.

Holding Harry tight, as if he were afraid his son would disappear if he let go, James faced the room.

"I want to know what was going through your mind when you deemed it acceptable to kidnap my son, send him to his horrible relatives, ignore mine and Lily's wishes and allow Sirius to stay in Azkaban. I want answers, Dumbledore, and I want them soon." James' voice was hard, his eyes cold, his mouth set in a thin line. "I want to know why you thought you had the right to put my son with people, that I may not have known, and refuse to tell me the location, when as his father, I have every goddamn right to know. I want to know why you didn't let Ally or Remus have him, when they clearly are capable." James broke off. "You have a lot to answer for, old man. I trusted you with my life."

Dumbledore looked crestfallen.

Remus held his hand up.

"I might be able to answer a couple of those questions." He admitted. James rounded on him. Giving a nervous smile, Remus stepped forward, feeling highly self-conscious. Other than James, everyone here was dressed impeccably, and he knew he stood out, wearing old, dirty and ragged robes.

"When you sent me your patronus, I was still on that mission Dumbledore sent me on." He said. James' face was blank. "I didn't know the war was over until today. I didn't even know anything had happened until I came back. I went to Godric's Hollow and your house was destroyed, with no sign of you or Harry. So I went to the Longbottom's." Remus' expression was grave.

"I can answer this next one." A stern voice spoke up. James and Remus' simultaneously turned to the raised seating, where Wizengmont members sat. Augusta stood, her back straight, tall and proud.

"My son, daughter-in-law, and grandson were attacked, Mister Potter. Frank is currently residing in St Mungo's, tortured into near insanity, with little hope of recovering from the coma he put himself into by exhausting his magic. My daughter is currently at home with Neville, but she accompanied Mister Lupin to Surrey, where Mister Lupin and Alice deduced Harry was, as his mother's estranged sister lives there. A muggle home." Augusta's voice carried, the entire room silent.

"Mister Potter, I can assure you, when Alice and Frank heard what had happened, they went straight to Dumbledore, begging him to hand you over, as they were your rightful guardians. When Dumbledore refused, told them Hagrid had already delivered Harry to his new home, they demanded to know the address. He refused. Said Harry was safest where he was." Augusta turned to face Dumbledore.

"What I want to know, Albus, is how you managed to get Hagrid to Godric's Hollow so quickly. Sirius Black was apprehended in the early hours of November the first. The attack happened, late at night, on Halloween. The news was already spreading by that point" Murmured assent echoed throughout the room.

Dumbledore, who had turned pale at the questions, nodded a little. He appeared to take a moment to collect himself.

"When I set up the Fidelius Charm, with the Potters' agreement, and with Sirius Black as Secret Keeper, I placed a charm in it that would alert me as to when the wards around the house were broken. I also placed a ward on the entire street, because there was a chance that Voldemort wouldn't appear right at the house. When I felt the wards go off, I called Hagrid and asked him to get to the house, to make sure he got Harry to safety." Dumbledore explained.

Some nodded, seemingly satisfied with the explanation. Remus frowned.

"Sir, what made you think Harry would survive? You don't seem to have any doubt that he wouldn't make it." Dumbledore nodded.

"I didn't doubt Harry would survive, I had every faith that he would. When Miss Evans passed away, I believe she left a protection of some sort on Harry, that would keep him safe."

"Mrs Potter." Two voices echoed simultaneously. Dumbledore frowned.

"Excuse me?" James looked up, eyes wet with tears.

"Mrs. Potter." He said slowly, holding Harry closer. "Or did you forget that me and Lily were married?"

Dumbledore looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry, after seven years of calling her Miss Evans, it's habit to refer to her as such." James snorted.

"I'm sorry Albus, but I call hogwash on that story. It's absurd! Lily Potter died a year ago, any protection she left on her son would have faded by now." Griselda Marchbanks, an elderly woman, sat next to Augusta, piped up. "No offense, Mister Potter. But whilst Lily was a brilliant witch, she was busy fighting for her life, she didn't have time to cast a long lasting protection spell on her son, and there are no spells in existence that can deflect the killing curse."

Dumbledore nodded, inclining his head towards the older witch.

"I didn't mean she cast a spell. I believe she invoked ancient magic, familial magic. When she died, protecting her son, for her son, thinking of her son, her love was strong enough to leave a lasting impression behind. I believe that is the protection she left him with." Griselda looked thoughtful.

"That doesn't explain why you thought you could take Harry from his home. And we all know familial magic like that needs renewal, and the only way to do that is by being around the blood of the person who gave the protection. Harry hasn't been anywhere near Lily's family, he had never met them, until you left him there, on the doorstep. The protection, without that renewal, would have worn off."

James, who had grown paler by the second, grabbed Remus' arm with his free hand.

"I died." He sounded choked. "When Voldemort attacked, and that wall fell on me, I died. I remember, there was this blinding light, then I was back at Mum and Dad's, in the gardens. Lily was there, smiling, looking like she did before the war started. She… She told me that I had to come back, that things would be difficult, that Harry needed me. She said I couldn't give up and it wasn't my time."

Stunned silence followed his announcement. James didn't seem to notice, as he carried on talking.

"When I came to, Sirius was shouting at me, telling me that I had scared the shit out of him. I asked about Harry. Hagrid had taken him, had just came in and said that on Dumbledore's orders, he was to take Harry and not allowed to say a word. told him Peter had betrayed me, that he was there with _Voldemort_ , watching. Sirius took me to the hospital. I passed out then, and then I woke up and was told my best friend had been arrested."

Harry made a noise, and James looked down at his son.

"Dada find Unca Pa'foo?" He asked. Remus quirked a smile and James felt the stiffness leave him.

"Daddy will get Uncle Padfoot, Prongslet. Don't you worry. Then me, Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot will take you far, far away from this farce of a country, and spoil you and love you and everything will be okay." Harry looked up, bright green eyes staring at James, filling him with a sense of calm, despite his lingering anger. He yawned, curled one fist into James gown, his mouth found his thumb and promptly fell asleep.

James smiled tenderly, Remus watching on. It was only when someone said his name that Remus turned around, facing the crowd of amused watchers.

"How did you find Harry, Remus? I placed wards on his aunt's house, to make it no-one would realise that was where he was residing." Dumbledore asked. Remus shrugged.

"Ally." He replied. His wolf was pacing restlessly, snarling when Remus looked at his old headmaster. Taking a breath, Remus continued.

"You might have tried to hide Harry from the Wizarding world, Albus, but you couldn't hide him from his family. Ally and Lily were best friends. Before they went into hiding, Lily took Ally to Petunia Dursley's house. Lily wanted Petunia to know about her nephew, actually wanted Petunia to attend Harry's birth. The woman is a vile piece of work, jealous that she doesn't have magic and can't stand her sister or anyone who does have magic. You might have tried to keep me away, to stop me from finding Harry. I reckon that's why you never told me the war had ended. You knew I wouldn't give up, especially if James was alive. Were you hoping to convince James that Harry would be better off growing up as a muggle? That his son would be better off not knowing his father? Is that why you set up compulsion charms on the house? I realised that one as we were approaching it and Ally suddenly decided she had a very important Auror assignment that she should be leaving to go on, even though she wasn't working."

James stood in silence, a stunned kind of anger making his blood boil.

"Where you ever planning on telling me where my son was?" James' voice was quiet, a cold kind of quiet that reminded Remus of both Dorea and Sirius. It was the kind of angry quiet that was worse than any kind of screaming and yelling, because that was how you knew James was well and truly pissed. Remus had only ever heard James use that voice once before, when he had found Sirius lying on his doorstep, covered in blood, the summer before their sixth year.

Albus had paled considerably, and Remus would have been worried, but the old man deserved everything coming to him.

"James, you have to believe me, I was only looking out for Harry's best interests. I felt he would be safer in the muggle world, growing up without being influenced by magic, or the fame that he'll receive from defeating Voldemort, especially as he'll be in danger as I'm sure Voldemort told his followers about the prophecy." Albus' voice was pleading, begging James to understand why he had acted the way he had done.

James' stare was even colder than his voice.

"You believed my son would be better off growing up with an Aunt and Uncle who would despise him, who would encourage their son to bully him, away from his father and away from love." The question was more of a statement, and the audience around them was growing visibly anxious.

"I was just doing what I thought was best for Harry." Dumbledore insisted.

"But he's MY son!" James shouted. "He's my son, you don't know what's best for him! You didn't have the right to take him away, or refuse my wishes regarding his care! You don't have the right to keep the prophecy from me! It concern's my son, therefore it concerns me! Stop trying to play the hero, stop trying to control everything. It's over, just tell me the truth!" James' shouting had turned desperate, and there were tears spilling down his cheeks. Remus could understand his reaction. Albus Dumbledore was a man they all looked up to, admired, trusted with every fibre of their being.

Something seemed to crack behind the headmaster's eyes.

"The one with the Power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him… Born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live, while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." He recited, his face an expressionless mask. "So, you see Mister Potter. It would be best for Harry to grow up in the muggle world, without the influence of other wizards. He is destined to defeat Voldemort."

James was shaking his head.

"Mister Potter, you cannot protect your son. He will be better of believing you to be dead, because you cannot help him." Dumbledore continued. "He will re-join the wizarding world when he is eleven, to attend Hogwarts, believing himself to be a normal, albeit magical, child. It is safer for him, if you allow him to go."

"That is the most absurd idea I have ever heard."

Both Remus and James spun around, James clutching Harry to his chest tightly.

Pollux Black, ( _Sirius' grandfather_ , James' mind supplied), was standing, an unreadable expression on his face. Those sat next to him stared at him in surprise. Dumbledore himself looked shocked.

"Excuse me, Mister Black?"

Pollux bristled.

"Lord Black. I am Lord Black, Albus. And trying to convince a man to give up his son to the care of muggles is preposterous. I am sure Mister Potter is capable of looking after his own child. It seems to me that you intended on isolating the boy, then saving him, making him rely on you. I'm sure, if the child were to grow up with family, he would have no need of a doddery old fool of a man who had tried to kidnap him when he was younger. You need someone you can raise, mould into the little soldier you want, before you send him off to war, a war that might not happen. You seem to be making a lot of mistakes today, Albus." Pollux's face was expressionless. James felt slightly bewildered.

"You cannot tell me you put that much stock in family, _Lord Black_." Dumbledore actually sounded scathing, a sound no one had ever heard before. Pollux looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Dumbledore scoffed.

James and Remus shot each other surprised looks.

"What I mean is, your entire family are Death Eaters. You planted a spy right under my nose, intended for Mister Potter and his family to die. You encouraged your family to take the Dark Mark, but refused to do so yourself, knowing the consequences. You allowed both your second grandchild to take the mark and actively support Voldemort, whilst encouraging the first to work behind the scenes. And not once today, have you mentioned your first grandchild. Sirius Black is in prison, and you haven't spoken a word in his defence." Dumbledore sneered.

Remus wondered where the kind headmaster he knew had gone. This Dumbledore seemed controlling, needing to be followed, listened to, obeyed.

"If you were paying attention, Albus, you would have noticed that we hadn't reached matters concerning the trials before Mister Potter barged in here. I can assure you that Sirius was not a Death Eater, or a spy. He has never affiliated with the Dark Arts, has always shunned them. And I will have you know that due to his refusal to join the Dark Lord, his mother tortured him. I do not think he would endure all that just to make you believe him to be good. Sirius never hides who he is. And Regulus, and please, do sit down should you feel the need to, came to me not long before his disappearance, expressing regret at joining the Dark Lord, referring to his master creating evil, unimaginable and unmentionable objects, and that he wouldn't survive the year as he was planning to destroy one of these objects." Pollux allowed a hint of a smug smile to pass his face briefly, before his features became blank once again.

"Do not question my grandchildren. I will admit my daughter and son-in-law made mistakes regarding their sons. I will admit that other members of my family are unsavoury. But Sirius and Regulus are honourable men, and you obviously do not know them."

Dumbledore looked ashen.

The rest of the spectators were muttering restlessly, casting suspicious looks towards the Chief Warlock. Pollux continued.

"If we want to talk about people hiding, not telling the truth, or mistakes they made, let us talk about your past Albus. I'm sure Aberforth would have something to say about that."

Dumbledore was so pale, Remus thought he was going to faint. James looked curious at Pollux's final words.

The doors to the chamber opened again, and Alastor Moody walked back in, with two Aurors, accompanied by a pale, gaunt looking Sirius Black, whose eyes were darting around frantically, before settling on James and Remus, his entire body slumping in relief.

James exhaled heavily, and Remus took stock of the numerous cuts and bruises that covered every visible inch of Sirius' skin, the soiled and tattered robes that were darkened in places with blood and the limp that he walked with. Moody said something to the men holding Sirius, and with dark expressions, they nodded, letting go of the younger man and leaving. Remus darted forward, unable to reach Sirius in time, before his knees buckled and fell to the floor.

Moody looked furious as Remus helped Sirius to stand again.

"Innocent. I went to the prison, with a vial of Veritaserum, and questioned him. Potter was telling the truth. Black is innocent, never even thought of using Dark Magic. I don't know what you were thinking Albus, but you are losing your touch. You knew he hadn't had the trial, and said that it didn't matter because he was a Black, therefore guilty. You even smiled at him when they dragged him off." Moody snorted in disgust, before shaking his head.

"Potter, Lupin. Black, I apologise for the injustice. If I had known you weren't given a trial, I would have done something. You were my best Auror. I was led to believe that you had been given a trial, and found guilty, and I still had trouble believing it. I suggest you move away, far from Dumbledore's scheming as possible." Nodding slightly, Moody turned to James and Remus.

"Get him home and get him healed." He nodding again, before leaving the room, his wooden leg echoing in the silence of the Hall.

It was a blur of activity afterwards. Sirius was in a semi-conscious state, and it was all Remus could do to continue supporting him. James just watched as Augusta Longbottom and Pollux Black demanded to have a vote, and by the end of it, Dumbledore had lost his Chief Warlock status and his position as Hogwarts Headmaster.

When it was all over, leaving James and Remus in a stunned silence, Augusta approached them.

"I would like to invite you to stay with me, Alice and Neville." She stated. "It will give both Sirius and James the time to recover, Harry someone to play with and it will be a healing experience for all of you." She hesitated slightly. "Plus, I know Frank would have offered, and I think Alice could use some company. You'll be safe."

After a few moments, James nodded.

"Thank you, Lady Longbottom. It is a bit of a relief to know we have somewhere to go. I'm not too sure what we would have done, Sirius' flat is too small for the four of us." Augusta smiled, an action that transformed her normally stern face.

"Augusta. And it's a pleasure. Besides, you really cannot keep walking around in hospital clothing, Mister Potter. Let us get going. I am not entirely convinced that Remus can keep hold of Sirius for much longer."

Handing a still sleeping Harry to the Longbottom Matriarch, James helped Remus carry Sirius to the Ministry atrium, where they disappeared in a bright green roar of flames.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their lists! I was quite surprised with the amount of follows/favs this story has got, but it means a lot!**

 **I'm hoping to update this fic about once every week, but we'll see how that goes. I think once a fortnight is more reasonable.**

 **Let me know what you think! If you have any questions, just ask and I'll do my best to answer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers for adding this story to your lists and for the reviews! It really does mean a lot!**

 **This is the fourth chapter, so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

'The most important thing in life is to stop saying 'I wish' and start saying 'I will'.  
Consider nothing impossible.  
Then treat possibilities as probabilities.'

~Charles Dickens

 **November 30** **th** **1981:**

The Longbottom's house was a manor. A large building, built in an L shape, made of pale grey stones and covered in what looked like a mix between ivy and climbing rose bushes, and was three stories high, loomed over them. The grounds spread as far as the eye could see. The glinting shine of greenhouses spread out along one end of the garden, with a thick forest just behind them. James looked around, appreciation shining in his eyes, the hazel orbs taking in the view before him. His own family had lived in a red-brick two-two storey farm house, that most considered a small manor due it's size. The Longbottom's had an actual manor. Something he had never realised. Even though he had been friends with Frank, they hadn't been so close that they had been invited to each other's houses during the holidays when they were at school. It had been Lily's friendship with Frank's wife, Alice, that had secured them as Harry's guardian's, and the idea had made more sense when Alice was found to be pregnant.

James felt a small pang shoot through him, as he remembered Frank was in hospital, driven near insane and unlikely to recover. He held Harry tighter to him, the little boys' bright green eyes staring at his surroundings curiously. James glanced towards Remus, who was still supporting Sirius. Remus had a slightly awed expression on his face, which James supposed he could understand. The Longbottom's place certainly was awe-inspiring. Sirius, however, was still unconscious. Worry shrouded James like a cloak as he looked at his friends.

Whilst it had been kind of Augusta to open her home to them, James new it was only temporary. His house had been destroyed, his possessions probably destroyed as well. Sirius' flat in London was too small, and apparently, no longer habitable. Remus had a small cottage up North, that his father had left him, but once again, that was too small for three grown men and a child. And it would be the three of them raising Harry. James was pretty sure that he could never let Remus or Sirius out of his sight again. They'd live together, and then they would know they were safe. He would know his best friends where safe, his son would be safe, they would all be safe. They just needed to stay together.

Alice was stood, waiting for them at the front door, Neville cradled in her arms. James could see her relaxing as she saw him with Harry, her mother-in-law and Remus. He frowned when he saw her stance shift, her eyes hardened, the way she turned her body slightly, shielding Neville from view. Her free hand gripped her wand tight, raising it and pointing it at them.

"Mother," Alice's voice was like steel, but James could hear the underlying waver of fear. "What is he doing with you?" Her eyes flicked towards Augusta Longbottom briefly, before settling back on Sirius, as though he were a threat. She glanced at Remus, who was supporting Sirius up, then James, trying to work out what had happened. James cleared his throat.

"Looks like we have a lot to tell you, Ally-Cat." He gave a slightly nervous grin, ready to start explaining, when Harry let loose a shrill wail. It was enough to make James completely forget the conversation he was about to start, as he began trying to soothe his unhappy son, who, until that moment, had been happy to be in his father's arms.

Whilst it had already been ten months since Lily had died, James still felt like he was floundering when it came to Harry. Whereas Lily had been able to tell which cry meant what, they all sounded the same to James. Whilst Lily knew exactly what to do to comfort him and give him what he needed, James struggled to come up with the right solution. It had gotten slightly easier, as time went on, but there were days, like today, when too much had happened, too much had gone on, where he was tired, and stressed, and not entirely too sure what he himself wanted, that he felt completely helpless.

And it was only made more worse when Alice, having apparently forgotten the imminent threat that the unconscious Sirius Black posed, handed a wide-eyed, baffled looking Neville to her mother-in-law and acciod a small sippy cup of milk. She stepped forward, plucked Harry from his father's arm, and placed the cup to Harry's lips. The cries stopped immediately, and Harry began drinking in earnest, a little of the milk spilling down his chin.

James felt his shoulder's slump.

Lily would probably be looking at him, disapproval shining in her brilliant eyes.

He felt like a failure at being a father.

He didn't have any clue how he was going to raise Harry when he left here. He wasn't competent enough for it. He couldn't even tell when his own child was hungry.

The events of the day, all the information that he had found out, the loss of one of his best friends, the betrayal of someone he thought he could trust, and then not even being able to look after his baby created a maelstrom of feelings.

And everyone around him appeared oblivious.

Remus, who was steadily struggling to maintain Sirius' weight, stumbled forward.

"Ally, I know you don't know the full story, and right now, you don't know the entire truth, but could we please come in? I don't think I can stay standing for much longer."

Harry, who had finally finished drinking, had grown sleepy and cuddled into the warmth his godmother provided. James' arms felt empty, and even though he knew Alice and trusted her, the paranoia that Harry would somehow disappear, started to swallow him.

Alice turned to face Remus, and she looked at him for several long moments. She gave a brief nod, stepping aside, and Remus walked into the house, his steps unsteady. Augusta followed after him, Neville secured in her arms.

"I think we should put the children in the nursery." The comment was directed at Alice, and was more of an order than a suggestion. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I think this is a conversation that will need no distractions."

The two swept off, and James hurried after them. The day's events would have to be told by Augusta and Remus. James couldn't bring himself to be away from Harry, for even a moment.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice's voice stopped him. She was still holding Harry, and her gaze was weary as she watched James. Augusta stopped further ahead, turning to face them.

"I can't leave him." James admitted. Alice frowned.

"He'll be with Neville, in the nursery, perfectly safe. Moreover, I'm not too sure I can let you be alone with them. You brought Sirius Black into my home, the same man who tried to murder you and your son. I don't entirely trust you right now." Alice stated.

And James could see where she was coming from. He really could. But that was his son she was taking away, and since Dumbledore had taken, had refused to tell him where Harry was, and had tried to convince him that he wouldn't be able to look after Harry or protect him, James was filled with an irrational fear that Harry would somehow disappear, that Dumbledore would somehow manage to take Harry and hide him away for good.

"Please Ally. If Sirius was really dangerous, they wouldn't have let him out of prison. If he really was that bad, then Augusta wouldn't let us come here with him. You think she'd endanger you and Neville? Or that I would endanger my son? I can't…" James' voice broke. He really wanted to take Harry, go to a quiet room and break down. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to know what he had done to deserve this, to deserve losing his wife so soon, to nearly lose his son, his own life. "I can't leave Harry, Ally." The croaked whisper sounded so broken that Alice looked momentarily surprised. Something shifted in her gaze.

"Fine." She relented. "But, I want answers, and soon James Potter." She turned on her heel, and James felt a short lived relief slip over him.

He hurried after the Longbottom's, following them into a large room, that was painted a soft, buttery yellow colour. Thin swirls of warm gold created an intricate pattern amongst the yellow walls. The large window on the opposite wall overlooked the garden, and James could see the flowers that lined the stream that cut through the property. Pale green curtains framed the window, and toys were scattered about the room. A large crib stood in one corner, and James could see it was one of those cribs that changed into a bed when the child was old enough. Alice settled Harry on the floor, and James found himself automatically going to him, settling himself on the floor. Alice took Neville from Augusta and placed him next to Harry.

"Remus can tell you what happened." James murmured, absently. His attention was focused on his son. Alice hesitated.

"Come along, Alice. Mr Lupin will be waiting for us, and no doubt the poor boy will be starving. We'll send some food up, James, along with clean, proper clothes." Augusta swept from the room. Another moment's hesitation, then Alice left. James breathed a sigh of relief. He let his shoulders slump forward, let his exhaustion hit him. Lying back on the floor, he stared up at the ceiling, eyes taking in the dark indigo that covered the expanse, filled with thousands of tiny multi-coloured lights.

He felt a pair of tiny hands grab the hospital gown he was still wearing, and turned to see Harry, who had pulled himself up.

"Dada." The little boy said, trying to climb on top of his dad. Raising himself slightly, James picked his son up and settled him on his chest.

"Daddy's here." He whispered. Harry curled himself around James chest, tucking his head into James shoulder, one small hand curling round and latching onto James hair.

"Dada ok?" James nodded slightly.

"I'm okay, Prongslet." He replied. "We'll get through this."

"Unca' Pa'foo, dada? Unca' Mooey?"

James nodded again.

"They're both safe and downstairs, talking to Aunt Alice and Mrs Longbottom." A small nod was his reply.

"Go home, dada?"

James held back a choked sob.

"No, no going home. We have to find a new home now."

Harry was silent.

A pair of hands made themselves known, one on his shoulder, one on his cheek, touching the wetness there. James wasn't aware he had been crying.

He turned his head, and saw Neville watching him, hazel eyes solemn as the younger boy studied him. Neville didn't say a word, just began pulling himself up onto James' shoulder. James raised his free arm, giving the boy a small boost, and Neville sat on his chest, still watching him, still quiet.

"Everything okay, Nev?" James asked softly. The young boy tilted his head slightly.

"Hurt." He said, pointing at James. James shook his head.

"No, no. Not hurt. Just tired." James smiled. Neville shook his head.

"Hurt." He said adamantly, patting James cheek, where there was still a faint wetness. James chuckled a little, wrapping an arm around Neville.

"No, not hurt, little man. Sometimes, someone just needs to cry a little, that all it was. I'm not hurt, don't you worry."

Neville frowned, and James had the thought that the young boy didn't believe him. Instead, Neville took up the same position as Harry, curling into James shoulder, and yawning.

"Tired." He mumbled. James sighed.

"I know the feeling. Maybe we should all take a little nap."

It was as James eyes were slowly starting to close that he felt the weight of a soft blanket settle over him. He looked at Neville, who was watching him, his eyes bright. The blanket shifted, wrapping tighter around the three, and soon, encased in the feeling of warmth and safety, the two children and the single adult, fell asleep on the floor.

Alice was stock still, silent shock marring her features.

Remus had just finished telling her everything that had happened at the Ministry. Her mother-in-law had made a few comments, but nothing could have prepared her for the entire story.

A rising sense of guilt filled her.

Her shock and fear over seeing an unconscious Sirius Black, who she had believed to be a murderer, in front of her, had clouded all feelings. She had told a man that she didn't trust him with his own son. A few hours after he had been told by his old headmaster that he wouldn't be able to look after him. She sighed. She owed James Potter an apology.

"So… What's going to happen now?" She asked, her eyes darting to the still unconscious figure of her childhood friend, who had been placed on one of the longer sofa's, Sirius still hadn't woken, and now she knew the truth, she allowed the small feeling of worry. Remus shrugged.

"Honestly don't know, Ally. James needs some time to rest, as does Sirius. I'm not too sure how long it will take for him to recover. Then after that, I'm sure James is going to want to start looking for somewhere else, a place of his own. There's a high chance he might take Harry out of the country after today. I don't think James will feel safe in England, not with Albus Dumbledore around."

Alice nodded.

"I can understand that. What I can't understand is why Dumbledore behaved like that."

Remus shrugged again.

"I honestly don't know, Ally. Dumbledore has always been quite manipulative, I realise that now. He manipulated me a fair amount. But I don't see why he thought he needed a one year old. I get there's a prophecy, but He's gone now." Leaning back, Remus glanced over at one of his best friends.

"I just wonder why Albus thought it would serve anyone to allow Sirius to go to Azkaban without a trial." Alice frowned.

"Because he's Harry's Godfather." She answered. "Honestly, we know how the wizarding world works. Having a claim such as being a Godparent, who is magical, is much stronger than being an aunt who is a muggle. The Wizengmont would have automatically awarded Sirius custody, if me and Frank were indisposed. And I suppose, at the time, when Sirius would have wanted custody, me and Frank were indisposed." She laughed bitterly. "Albus thought everything through quite clearly, I guess. I still can't believe he never told you the war was over. Or what had happened."

Remus just glanced at her. Alice understood what he was saying.

"I guess it is believable." She murmured. "I better go check on James and the children." Alice announced, standing up and running a hand through her short brown hair. A streak of white decorated the front of her hair now, and she felt rather self conscious about it. A present, from Bellatrix. "I better apologise to James as well." She added, under her breath.

Remus looked at her questioningly. Alice flushed.

"Right.. I may have implied that I didn't trust him with Harry or Neville. And told him that I didn't think he should be left alone with them." She admitted. The exasperated look she got from Remus filled her with indignation.

"I'm going." She said shortly, stalking from the room.

She understood why Remus had looked disappointed. She should have known better to jump to conclusions. But in her defence, as far as she knew, Sirius had been a murdered. When she had seen him outside the house, she wasn't sure she could even trust Augusta, let alone a friend who had been absent for a month.

Granted, he was in hospital. In a coma. With no idea that his son wasn't safe.

Now she felt even worse.

Making her way to the nursery, she made a small detour, to grab some clean clothes for everyone. James was still in that hospital gown, which wasn't really appropriate. Remus' clothes were filthy, and in dire need of burning. And Sirius'… Well, the sooner those were gone, the better.

She stopped at the sight that greeted her. Her son, Harry and James were on the floor. The boys were curled around the man, and he was holding onto them securely. She noticed the faint tear tracks that dirtied James' cheek, and felt another pang of guilt. He had been decent enough to cover the three of them with a blanket, to keep themselves warm, he was cuddling to babies, he had cried. She really wasn't too sure why she had doubted him earlier.

Tiptoeing across the room, Alice set the clothes on the window seat. She quietly made her way back out the room, without disturbing any of the sleeping people on the floor, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Everything would work out, just fine. If James decided to move away from England, a prospect that was sounding appealing to her as well, she would do her best to help. She would do her best to ensure that Harry and James were safe. And maybe, Harry and Neville would grow up to be close as well. After all, they were Godbrothers.

Another smile on her face, she made her way downstairs, two more sets of clothes in hand. Everything would be fine, she just knew it would.

 **December 1** **st** **1981:**

Severus Snape scowled as Dumbledore paced the length of his bare, admittedly damp looking quarters. The old man had no right to be here, but yet, here he was. He couldn't think what had put the man in such a foul mood.

"They ruined me!" Dumbledore snapped. He was glowering, and Severus was surprised to admit that he actually felt slightly afraid. Albus Dumbledore had always portayed a kind, grandfatherly type figure.

"Who have ruined you?" He drawled slowly. Dumbledore shot him a look, and Severus felt himself stumble slightly.

"Potter! Longbottom! The entire Ministry!" Dumbledore snarled. Severus' eyebrows shot up his forehead.

Severus sneered at the mention of Potter. He was slightly surprised to hear Dumbledore talk about them in such a way though. The Potters were Dumbledore's little pets, they did everything he asked of them. Including going into hiding without being told the true reason why.

Potter and Longbottom were two of the Lightest families in the wizarding world, with the exception of the Weasleys'. After the attack at Godric's Hollow, Severus had been hiding at Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's protection, under the condition the old man left him alone. As far as Snape knew, the Potters' had died.

He felt a small pang of regret at that. Lily had been one of the Potter's, but she had passed away a few months ago, in a raid that Severus hadn't been able to stop. It had been James Potters' fault really. If he hadn't married Lily, then she would have been safe. She wouldn't have given birth to the spawn that had eventually cost her, her life. He wondered, if she was still alive, if she would change anything, should she be able to turn back time? He knew he would. He probably would have pushed harder to be sorted into a different house, just so he could stay closer to her. Or persuade her to want to choose Slytherin.

Severus knew he definitely wouldn't have lost his temper during the end of exams in his fifth year. He knew that was what had really and truly pushed her away. And it was still Potter's fault.

He felt a small sense of sick satisfaction in knowing that James Potter was finally dead, followed by a swift sense of guilt, which felt like a kick in the gut. Because it left Harry Potter dead. And though the boy would undoubtedly be like his father, Harry Potter was still the last connection Severus would ever have to Lily.

What did make him smile with glee was hearing that Black had been arrested. Even he had been surprised to learn that it was Sirius Black who had been the order's spy. It filled him with a sense of happiness, knowing that Sirius would finally pay, for everything he did.

Albus Dumbledore was still raving when Severus decided to actually listen. His heart felt cold at the words his second Master was speaking.

James Potter was alive. That was fine. Severus supposed he couldn't begrudge James Potter the will to live. No matter how he felt, even Severus was compassionate enough to not want a child orphaned, even if he felt that it had been the wrong parent who had survived.

Harry was back with his father. Severus couldn't see why that would be a problem really. A child belonged with their parents. But it was the way Dumbledore was fuming over his plans, plans that involved Harry growing up isolated, abused and alone. Plans that would involve Dumbledore saving the day, having Harry trust him, no one but him. Plans that Dumbledore had concocted to turn Harry into a warrior, a warrior to send off to battle.

The ice had already started pricking his heart at those words.

Sirius Black was innocent.

It wasn't exactly those words that made Severus question everything. He was slightly put out that Sirius was innocent, but he was horrified to learn that he had been sent to prison without a trial. Severus couldn't imagine spending anytime there. No, what cause the feeling of being doused in cold water was the revelation the Dumbledore knew.

Dumbledore had known from the start that Sirius had been innocent.

Dumbledore had known that Sirius didn't get a trial.

Dumbledore had let it happen anyway.

Because Sirius Black was a threat to his plans, and it was Sirius that Dumbledore had been worried about the most at the time.

He didn't think James would survive, and even when James had, Dumbledore had believed that he would be able to convince the man to hand over his son and sever all ties with him.

Severus even felt slightly bad for Remus Lupin, the werewolf. Dumbledore had left him with Greyback, a vile creature that Severus loathed more than anyone. Except Voldermort. And maybe Dumbledore.

No, hearing Albus speaking right now, reminded Severus of the man he had turned away from. Albus was reminding him of another dark wizard. One that Albus himself had defeated.

And Severus had no idea what to do.

Because he had gotten himself stuck in an Unbreakable Vow with a man who was supposed to be good.

A man who now appeared a manipulative lunatic.

Once again, Severus realised that he was screwed.

And not only that, but hearing Albus Dumbledore continue to complain, he realised that his new job as Hogwart's Potions Professor was in jeopardy. Dumbledore was no longer Headmaster. It was likely Minerva McGonagall would be made Headmistress, but she enjoyed teaching Transfiguration too much, so she may decline. If she did accept, then Dumbledore may be able to influence her enough to keep her on, though Severus knew that she was rather frosty towards the old man these days.

And then, Dumbledore was no longer Chief Warlock. Which meant, he would have no-one to vouch for him if Voldemort ever came back, which the old coot seemed to think, and even if Severus thought the man was losing his mind, he didn't doubt everything. He knew what the Dark Lord had done. The atrocities he had committed.

It was likely, in event of Dumbledore dismissal, that the Wizengmont might look at all the cases Dumbledore had had a hand in. Which meant there was a chance Severus might still be hauled before the Wizarding World's courts. Which meant that he might still face time in Azkaban.

The earlier glee he felt at Sirius Black's imprisonment faded with the prospect that he might still be there.

And once again, Severus came to the conclusion that it was James Potter's fault.

If the man had died, like he was supposed to, then none of this would be happening. Dumbledore would still be at the top. Severus wouldn't be facing Dementors, and okay, that one still wasn't a given, but it was a possibility, and if Severus did, then it would be James Potter's fault.

A scowl twisted his face as his thoughts continued to blame James. Everything was James' fault. Severus was bullied, James started that. Severus lost his best friend. James had humiliated him, resulting in an insult Severus wished he could take back. Still, it was James' fault. Severus lost any chance of being with the one woman he loved. James Potter had taken her for a wife. Severus had lost her altogether, because James Potter couldn't keep his hands off her and had to get her pregnant.

Everything bad that had happened in his life, Severus found some way to blame James. He had joined the Dark Lord. He felt he had no choice. Potter had made it perfectly clear that he wouldn't be accepted. Had made it impossible for him to be accepted at school. Had turned everyone against him.

No. James Potter was responsible for this mess. Severus concluded. He would pay for causing this situation, Severus promised. And sympathy he might have felt had faded away as he continued to think. His scowl deepened, his lips twisting in a very unattractive sneer. His dark eyes glittered dangerously.

It was likely he would be sent to prison. He may as well get one small piece of revenge out of it.

Mind made up, Severus stalked past a bewildered, and slightly fuming Albus Dumbledore and up the stairs. James Potter was going to wish he had never caused so much trouble.

* * *

 **Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Let me know what you think of the story!**

 **Sampdoria: I'm undecided with Frank yet. If he does recover, it will be a long way down the road, and it probably wouldn't be a full recovery. But I felt that Neville at least deserved one parent, and I thought of Alice, seeing as I decided that Lily wouldn't survive in this story. I've always felt Dumbledore was quite manipulative. I haven't got the entire story written out, so I'm not too sure how his character will play out, whether he will stay as he is now, or if he will come to realise his mistakes.**

 **Kairan1979: Dumbledore certainly has lost a lot, but he definitely won't give up trying! I'm in two minds about McGonagall at the moment. I loved her character, and I felt that if she was sure and had proof that Dumbledore had done something wrong, she would say something. She was against leaving Harry with the Dursley's in the book, but she couldn't really over-rule him there. I'm still deciding about her character.**

 **GeekMom13: Thank you so much! I absolutely adore Remus! He's one of my favourite characters, and I don't think he was treated very fairly in the books. I hope I do him justice in this story.**

 **Loukritia: This will be a Harry Hermione pairing. I may write other stories later on that feature Hermione with one of the Marauders (and I do personally like the idea of Harry and Luna). But, I don't think writing Hermione in with Sirius, Remus or James would work with this story. I don't think there are enough Hermione James stories out there, so that might be my next one!**

 **MarciKyle: Thank you so much! I don't really want to rush this, as I figured it could be a bit confusing. I want to try and make everything as clear as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this chapter had taken so long. I've been incredibly busy with work, and just haven't had time to write. I'm sorry if this chapter seems rather rushed, I'll probably come back and edit this.**

 **I do hope you enjoy it! Any question or suggestions, just let me know!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

' _The deeper that sorrow carves into your being, the more joy you can contain. Is not the cup that holds your wine the very cup that was burned in the potter's oven? And is not the lute that soothes your spirit, the very wood that was hollowed with knives?  
When you are joyous, look deep into your heart and you shall find it is only that which has given you sorrow that is giving you joy. When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see in truth that you are weeping for that which has been your delight.' _

_~Kahlil Gibran_

* * *

 **6** **th** **December 1981:**

"Prongs, he's plotting something." Remus whispered out of the corner of his mouth, staring at the child who sat in the middle of the room. James laughed.

"Moony, don't be paranoid. He's one. He's just playing."

Remus shook his head.

"No, he's not playing. Little Bear is plotting something." Remus insisted.

'Little Bear', who just so happened to be Neville, looked up. His chubby little hand's clutched a red building block. His dark eyes glittered, and he smiled.

"Prongs." Remus refused to take his eyes of the child in front of him. James shook as he laughed silently.

It felt good to feel so carefree, even though he was still worried. James looked at Neville fondly. Alice had gone with her mother to the hospital, to visit Frank. Neville's nickname was a new acquisition, and had stemmed from the young boy's protection of a chocolate biscuit. Remus had found it endearing and amusing.

Remus continued to watch Neville suspiciously, as the small boy went back to playing.

"Prongs. That's the same look Harry gets when he's plotting something." Remus hissed.

James smothered another laugh.

"Lighten up, Moony. Nev's just playing."

Remus glowered slightly, annoyed at his friend for not listening. Because Neville really was plotting something, with his too innocent smile and his frequent glances towards the werewolf.

James glanced around for his son, but realised Harry wasn't there. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the panic that was threatening to overtake him. Harry wasn't in danger. He had obviously just wandered through the manor. He hadn't been taken by anyone.

James really tried to convince himself that was true.

"Moony." James' voice was a whisper.

Remus hummed in acknowledgment, refusing to take his eyes of Neville, who had wandered over towards the paints.

"Moony, I'm going to look for Harry. He isn't here." James stood up, eyes flicking around the room, hoping to spot his dark haired son hiding somewhere.

Remus looked away from Neville.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked, his soft green eyes unable to mask his own worry. James shook his head.

"He can't have gone far." He took a deep breath. "Besides, we would have heard the wards if he left them, so he's still in the house somewhere. You just keep an eye on Neville."

Remus nodded, eyes landing back on his charge.

"Right. But Little Bear is definitely up to something, so I might not make it out intact." He muttered.

James couldn't help his laugh then. He was worried about Harry, yes. It was a fear that he believed he would carry for a long time. But, it was so nice, so refreshing, to see Remus not worry, to hear his friend act normally. For as long as he could remember, Remus had had two phases near the full moon. Three to four days before the moon, he was grumpy, tired and prone to snapping. In the week leading up to that stage however, Remus became very dramatic, and sometimes, almost childlike.

It was enough to lift James' spirit slightly, just too see his friend acting normal. He glanced upwards, where Sirius was, still lying asleep, fighting off a very difficult fever.

James suddenly realised where Harry was.

His son, who had a special connection with his Godfather. Harry would most definitely have snuck up there. Harry had wanted to see Sirius before, had pitched a huge fit, wondering where his Unca' Pa'foo was, considering Unca Mooey had promised he was okay and they would find him.

Leaving Remus, who now looked like he was considering every possible counter attack he might need against a one year old, James headed up the stairs. Trying to prepare himself for the huge tantrum that his son was likely to throw as he removed Harry from the Sirius' room, James took a deep breath.

Seeing Sirius still unconscious hurt. It had been even worse when Remus told him of the injuries that Ally had needed to heal. Injuries that Alastor Moody hadn't managed to heal when he had removed Sirius from that god-forsaken island.

Opening the first door on his right, James didn't immediately register Harry's babbling, or the hoarse replies that followed. When he did, his eyes widened.

* * *

When Sirius awoke, he thought he was still dreaming, because there was no way in hell that he was really this warm. So warm, it was nearly overbearing, he realised. And he didn't have the cold, washed out feeling, accompanied by the screams of his worst nightmares, that usually followed when the Dementors passed his cell. He also couldn't feel the ice cold spray of the ocean that surrounded the prison.

No, Sirius Black was sure that he was dreaming.

But, a new thought invaded. He couldn't be dreaming either, because even asleep, the Dementors sucked all happiness away, and this feeling of warmth really did do wonders for making him feel a little comforted, if not happy.

No, something was different.

Keeping his eyes closed, because it could still be a dream, Sirius tried to remember what had happened before he fell asleep. He had been in his cell, as normal, because prisoners were never let out, for anything. He wasn't entirely too sure how long he had been here. Every day was the exact same. Cold, grey and bland looking meals. Stale tasting water. Urine and the smell of faeces permeated the air. Dementors, who took pleasure in drifting by every other minute.

He could remember the cackle of his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, could hear her mad ranting, though who knew how many walls.

What had been different about that day was the lack of Dementors that had come near him. Usually, he managed to stave them off by transforming into Padfoot, but he hadn't had the energy that day. He was colder than normal, though his skin was wet and clammy. He had heard the muffled voices and the sound of heavy shoes hitting the stone floors. Felt the warmth that the tiny ethereal looking sparrow gave off.

Guards, Sirius' mind had registered. Nothing good came out of a guard visiting. Their visits usually consisted of pain, of new bruises and new memories to be tormented with.

Two of the guards appeared, both sneering down at him, huddled into a corner, the thin blanket provided wrapped tight around his shoulders. Sirius had looked up at them, his hair already matted, his face already looking gaunt.

The guards never spoke to the prisoners, Sirius had noted. They had never spoke in front of them. The guards always communicated with eyes and facial expressions. Sirius had gotten very good at reading eyes and facial expressions. It was another attack coming his way, and it would be brutal. The guards were pissed off, and Sirius' cousin was to blame.

Bellatrix Lestrange would just not break, no matter what the guards did. Though they never lowered themselves to rape a female prisoner, they didn't want to sully their pristine, good bodies with that of filth.

Sirius barely felt the first blow, a foot in his thigh. His mind had wandered, as it usually did during these treatments. He wondered why the guards thought that hurting him, Sirius Black, blood traitor and disowned heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black, would keep Bellatrix, crazy, evil, completely mental, Bellatrix in line.

It never worked.

Blood filled his mouth, as Sirius was vaguely away that he had been hit in the face. His jaw was already swollen enough, he was sure it had been broken.

The beating this time had been savage. The guards, unsatisfied with Sirius barely acknowledging the beating, decided on a new tactic. Instead of acting like animals, Sirius could see the decision to inflict pain with a wand.

A new round of torture, similar to the likes that Sirius had received from his mother, began.

Whilst the guards didn't use any of the Unforgivables', they knew how to cause an intense amount of pain. A curse that created dozens of deep, thin cuts across his back. Another curse that restricted the air in his lungs. Another that caused an intense amount of pain, not quite to the standard of a Cruciatus, but enough that Sirius felt the bones in his back crack as he arched unnaturally, a strangled, gurgling sound escaping his throat.

Still, he didn't scream.

After his mother's punishments, he found there wasn't a lot that could make him scream, make him beg.

He dimly registered the pain receding slightly as the torture stopping. His hearing was muffled, but through the buzzing in his ears, he heard shouting, someone pleading. His eyes were swollen shut, and he couldn't help the flinch as someone gently rolled him onto his back.

Oh, that was painful. It was another dimly registered thought in his mind, another strangled groan that escaped his tight throat.

His lungs really burned, Sirius realised. They had never burned like this before.

He didn't register that he had been levitated, or that he was being removed from his hovel of a cell.

He didn't really even recognize the grunting voice that was speaking to him, though it definitely sounded familiar.

He focused on the fact that someone was talking to him. Because it couldn't be an Azkaban guard. They never spoke.

He heard Bellatrix's derisive cackle, heard her ask if he was dead. He didn't respond. Couldn't respond. He hadn't responded to her his entire stay, even though she was delighted to find out that he was here.

Sirius guessed that was when he must of blacked out, because he didn't remember anything other than Bellatrix asking if 'ickle Siri had finally died'. She had sounded delighted.

He became aware that he must have been taken away from Azkaban if his deranged cousin had seen him.

He became more aware of the exhaustion that swept over him. He hadn't opened his eyes, but he supposed remembering his time in the hell that the Ministry called a prison had taken it out of him. Deciding that he would take as much warmth as he could, before it was taken away, because Sirius had no doubt that it would be, he nestled deeper into the softness that cradled him and allowed himself to fall asleep.

And the nightmares plagued him.

When Sirius awoke again, it was to the feeling of something constricting his breathing, a small weight on his chest. He could hear someone babbling, in a small, but very familiar voice.

Confused reigned.

Because Sirius was a convicted murderer, sentenced to die alone, cold, hungry. He was pretty sure he had only been removed from his cell to be treated, he didn't feel injured anymore.

But Sirius was ninety-nine percent sure that the thing babbling away on his chest, preventing him from breathing, was his Godson.

Only, it couldn't be.

But it sounded just like Harry.

And Sirius wondered if he was finally going crazy. Because now he was arguing with his own mind.

Deciding to just look, just see if he really was going mental, Sirius took as deep a breath as he could. He summoned what he could of his Gryffindor bravery, and cracked one eye open, just the smallest amount.

He nearly sobbed.

"Unca Pa'foo?"

His Godson looked at him with wide, green eyes.

Sirius did sob.

Because it really was Harry. It was James' son. And if Harry was there, then that meant that he was no longer in prison. Somehow, Sirius had been freed. It was the only logical conclusion that Sirius could come to, that he had been found innocent, because no one in their right mind would take a child to see a convicted murderer. Which Sirius had been.

It was absurd, that he had been found guilty, he thought. He couldn't remember much of his trial, if he even had one. The last few weeks had passed in a haze.

"Unca' Pa'foo! Daddy and Unca' Mooey help!" Harry said, delight showing in his childish face.

The weight that had settled on Sirius, without him realising, lifted. Moony was back. Prongs was alive.

Guilt hit him then. Prongs. His brother. The one he had left abandoned at the hospital because Sirius had felt alone and needed to know why Peter had betrayed them. Needed to know what they had done, what he had done, to push his friend into the arms of a psychotic, masochist maniac.

He hadn't thought of any other dangers. Harry, looking slightly thinner than normal, was obviously in good health. But then, Harry had been with Dumbledore, so Sirius hadn't worried.

Moony… Sirius couldn't get hold of Moony. He hadn't particularly wanted to. He had seen the way Remus had behaved on his returns from missions. He had been shifty, alert. He had seemed so on edge all the time, worried for some reason.

Sirius wondered if Dumbledore had realised that sending Remus to the packs wasn't the best idea. He was sure that Remus wasn't treated well. He couldn't be sure if Remus was still loyal to them, to the cause, to Harry. Not when he was being sent to his possible doom every time he went out, and Dumbledore didn't seem to care.

Sirius shook his head. He hadn't wanted to cause more trouble for his friend. He may have started to suspect Remus of being swayed to the other side. But that didn't really matter, because that suspicion had already proved wrong.

It was another friend. The unsuspecting one.

No. Sirius wouldn't think about it, not now. Because thinking about _him_ , thinking about his betrayal, led Sirius back to Azkaban. And nothing good came of those thoughts.

Besides, Harry was babbling, about a Nev and an Aunt Allie, and Gramma Gustie.

That confused Sirius.

Before he could think more on what Harry was saying, the door to the room he was staying in opened.

* * *

James watched his little family, a small smile playing across his lips. Sirius, still pale, was sat on the sofa, Harry one side, Neville the other. Remus was sat next to James, sandy hair streaked with blue and pink paint, glittering with glitter.

Ally was bustling around, trying to get the children to eat, trying to persuade Sirius to drink a million different potions.

Augusta was stood there, a stern look on her face, though amusement shone in her eyes as Sirius and the two small boys wore identical, pouty expressions at being made to take things they didn't want.

An indelicate snort escaped her.

Neville, deciding that his biscuit wasn't as interesting as the man next to him, had thrown the biscuit onto the floor and had clambered up to stand on Sirius lap. His small hands were poking Sirius' chest, tugging at a lock of wavy black hair and trying to pry Sirius' mouth open.

James sniggered at the bewildered look on Sirius' face.

Ally giggled. Harry was clapping his hands.

Remus had a smug expression on his face, though he kept frowning when glitter fell onto his lap.

"Told you Little Bear was plotting something." He muttered.

James laughed.

After finding Sirius awake, and getting over his initial shock enough to yell for his friend, Remus had arrived, a mulish expression on his face, covered in blue and pink and glitter, carrying a red and yellow splattered Neville.

Apparently, Neville had found the art box. Remus had tried to stop him and a paint war had ensued. One that grew to involve glitter. Ally had not been amused when she had found out.

Remus thought it was the glitter that had annoyed her.

James didn't really care about the glitter, he had found the whole situation highly amusing, and teased Remus about letting his paranoia get the best of him.

Remus had proclaimed that he had not let his paranoia get the best of him, that Little Bear had initiated the attack, and that he was right! Neville had been planning something, and now he had proved James wrong. "Paint and glitter, Prongs!" Remus had cried mournfully. "I'll never get it out!" He had spun on his heel, still holding Neville, and stalked to try and get cleaned up.

James thought Remus always did have a flair for dramatics.

He had forgotten about the glittery rainbow they had left in the playroom. Ally had found it, and wasn't amused. "The clean up is going to take forever!" She had grumbled, though there was a small smile and a measure of pride at her son besting a Marauder.

* * *

 **15** **th** **December, 1981**

Sirius, James, Remus and Alice watched surveyed the room, disbelief etched into their features.

Neville and Harry looked at the four with wide eyes.

Augusta Longbottom actually had a sheepish look on her face.

Sirius sniggered.

The room was covered in cake batter. Chocolate cake batter, by the looks of it.

Harry and Neville where covered in cake batter.

Augusta was covered in cake batter.

Alice hardly believed an explanation was needed. Things had obviously gone awry.

Alice could hardly believe that this was her mother-in-law, the usual stern, formidable woman who never seemed capable of creating such a mess as this. She smiled.

Things appeared to be settling down. Harry giggled.

Remus looked extremely mournful.

"It was chocolate…" He whispered.

Sirius let out a full bellied laugh.

Christmas was just around the corner, and it appeared that everyone was finally finding some happiness again.

Augusta watched her daughter in law with intelligent eyes, understanding eyes.

* * *

 **20** **th** **Demember, 1981:**

Alice fought back tears as she watched her husband, her Frank, lie on the hospital bed, eyes closed, breathing even. He still hadn't woken up. Augusta stood by her, a hand on her shoulder. Alice knew if she were to look at Frank's mother, she wouldn't see anything on her face, nothing hinting at the pain and hurt she was feeling.

Augusta Longbottom preferred to be in private when she grieved.

Alice reached a hand out, hesitating briefly, before she took Frank's hand.

She struggled to relate this pale, still man to her husband, her fun, happy and lively husband. The man who would give her a heart attack when he threw Neville into the air. The man who could melt her when he sung quietly to their son.

Frank wasn't pale or still. He was bright and large, his presence filling any room he was in. He joked, and played about. He pulled pranks. He brightened every room he was in. Frank hated seeing people in distress. He was a hard worker, took his job seriously. He fought for what was right. He fought to protect his son.

Alice wept, clutching the hand of her husband to her chest. It wasn't fair, that this man, this bright, wonderful, silly man, whom she loved with every fibre of her being, wasn't with her. And as she cried, Alice pleaded with Merlin, Morgana, Nimue and every powerful being she could think of to bring her husband back to her, away from the brink of wherever he was.

Because Frank was half of her life, Neville deserved his father, and he was too important to lose.

* * *

 **Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! And the follows and the favs! It makes me happy to see people enjoying this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been writing in my spare time, but I just couldn't decide how I wanted this chapter to go. I'm moving forward a bit now. I'm not so sure about this chapter still, but I decided to give you something.**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews and favs/follows! I'm honestly quite surprised this story has become so popular!**

 **I have a quick question. Do you think I should make Frank better? I've wrote it so he isn't quite insane, but in-between at the moment. He's in a magical coma, one that he put himself in, to try and protect himself. Should I bring himself out of it?**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

" _We'll be friends forever, won't we Pooh?" Asked Piglet._

" _Even longer." Pooh answered._

 _~Winnie the Pooh_

 **May 12** **th** **, 1985:**

James smiled as he watched Harry play on the monkey bars. The sun was bright, making a change from the rains that they had been having the last few days. Harry had grown grumpy and bored, disliking being confined to the house.

When he had seen the sun, shining that morning, he had begged James to go to the park. It was warm. It was sunny. It was the perfect day to go to the park and it had been _ages_ since he had been outside the house. James had agreed, feeling the need to get out himself. And now, he sat on a slightly damp bench, watching his energetic son swing across the gym set like a monkey.

It had taken him a while to get to this stage, to feel comfortable with going out. He no longer felt the need to look over his shoulder all the time. He no longer worried whenever he couldn't see his son, he didn't have the same crippling fear that his child would be taken. Of course, he still worried, but it was bearable now.

James believed it was him getting a new house that had helped. He didn't mind living with the Longbottom's. In fact, they saw each other nearly every weekend and Neville would sometimes join Harry for sleepovers or trips to the park.

No, what had made living there uncomfortable was knowing _why_ he was there. Knowing he had no choice but be there, because he didn't have a place of his own. Not that he would think about that. That was still hard to think about. That time was when he had been injured, his son had been taken, his best friend had been put in prison and one of his other friends had betrayed him. No, those memories where better locked away in the small box in the corner of his brain.

In fact, the house James had now had actually been an impulse buy. He'd decided to go out, for the first time in months. Harry needed new clothes. He had wandered around Muggle London for a while, picking up a few extra things that he didn't really need but interested him. He felt comfortable, safe in the Muggle world. A smile graced his face as he remembered the day he had bought his new home.

* * *

 _ **June 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 1982:**_

 _He hadn't realised how far he had managed to wander. Or how long he had been out. He had seen a For Sale sign outside a brick townhouse. It had looked big enough for him and Harry. There had been a woman, standing on the steps outside the front door, with another couple. James guessed she must have been an estate agent, based on how sharply she had been dressed. The couple left, noses slightly stuck in the air as they passed James._

 _James ignored the couple, staring at the house. The woman who had been talking to the couple noticed him. She smoothed her hands down her jacket and skirt, brushing out wrinkles, before walking over to meet him, her mouth curving into smile._

" _You interested?" She asked, and James noticed the tone she used. It was one he had heard from Pure-bloods, who thought they were better. Obviously, this woman expected him to turn her away._

" _How big is it?" James asked. The woman smiled tightly._

" _There are eight bedrooms, five bathrooms and three reception rooms. You are near several stations, and Kensington High Street is not too far. The rooms are spread out over five floors."_

 _James hid a grimace. It was a bit bigger than he was looking for, but he was hesitant to turn it down. After all, this woman obviously thought he couldn't afford it. He could turn the extra rooms into rooms for family and friends._

" _Is there a garden?" James questioned. He wanted his son to have somewhere to play. Harry was used to having a garden. At Godrics Hollow, the garden was only small, and Lily had planted flowers everywhere. The ones at the Manor were large, and easy to lose a child on, as James had found out multiple times._

 _The woman nodded, annoyed that the young man in front of her was wasting her time. She wondered why she had even approached him, when it was obvious that this house was out of his price range._

 _The young man, whose name she didn't even know, nodded and looked thoughtful._

" _It's a bit big, but can I see inside?" He inquired. The woman regretted talking to him._

" _Of course, Mr..?" She trailed off, her sentence questioning. The young man laughed._

" _Oh, I'm terribly sorry." She was taken aback by the sudden aristocratic lilt that filtered through his words. "My name is James Potter." He held out his hand, palm facing upwards. Slightly bemused, she took his hand._

" _Ms Lilian Greenrose." She replied, blushing as Mr Potter kissed her hand._

" _A pleasure to meet you."_

 _Something sparkled in his eyes, she could see, but she couldn't identify what it was. She nodded. And kept nodding, unsure of what to do. Whilst it was obvious that showing him around the house would be a considerable waste of her time, she didn't want to appear to rude._

 _It was as she was trying to figure out a way to politely tell him that she didn't think this was the right house for him, it would be much too expensive, James had started towards the house._

" _Ms Greenrose, are you coming?" He asked._

 _He couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the flustered look on her face. She hurried forwards, heels clacking against the concrete. She seemed to sense his amusement, and her mouth puckered a little bit. A very curt "Follow me" and an hour later, James had received a full tour of the house. It was beautiful, he could agree. He could make it work. He hadn't realised that this was such a high end area, or that the house he was actually considering (well, not really considering. He'd already decided to buy it), was so sought after._

 _He could see Ms Greenrose, (James silently wondered if there was any chances she could be related to the Greengrass'), looking silently relieved. She believed this was the end of it. But James actually liked the house. The garden was a decent size, Harry would have plenty of room to play._

 _He revelled in the shocked look on Ms Greenrose's face when he told her he would buy the place, for the offered price._

 _He smirked when he wrote down where to send the paperwork to._

 _Really, the house was the best thing James' had brought. It wasn't as nice as the cottage he and Lily had shared. But, nothing would ever stand up to that._

 _But he could make it into a home if he tried. And he did._

* * *

 **May 12** **th** **, 1985:**

Harry looked over at his dad, who was sitting down, smiling. At nearly five years old, Harry understood that his dad wasn't always happy. Harry knew that he made his dad happy. And his dad made him happy. But a lot of things made Harry happy, like when Uncle Remus bought him chocolate ice cream, or when Padfoot would chase rabbits or cats, just for his amusement.

But time with his dad always made him happiest, because then he'd hear all sorts of stories about his mum. And not stories where his mum appeared to hate his dad, Harry loved the stories his dad told where his mum would plant so many flowers in the garden, that during the summer, everything would be an explosion of colour. And the stories where his mum had tried to bake his dad a cake, not long before Harry's first birthday. Harry had kept her up so late that she had accidently put in crushed beetles instead of chocolate chips and didn't realise.

Harry especially loved days like today, when his dad would take him to the park, and he could watch his dad without him realising. Harry loved seeing the free look on his dads' face. It made him look younger, which wasn't very hard. His dad was still young himself.

Smiling, Harry looked around the park for someone to play with. There were a couple of boys in the sandbox, one dark haired and dark skinned who had a smile on his face. Harry liked the look of him. The other boy was rather big, with blonde hair and very pink skin. Harry wasn't sure he liked the look of that boy.

He continued looking around, but the park was rather empty. There was a girl with curly hair and a book. She looked very focused on her book, so Harry decided not to disturb her. There was another girl, walking towards the girl who was reading. Harry thought it might be her friend.

He sighed. He really wished Neville were here. Playing on his own was rather boring.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn around. The dark haired boy was smiling at him, revealing a missing tooth.

"Hi!" The boy chirped brightly. Harry smiled. "My name's Dean. Do you want to play?" He asked. Harry grinned and nodded.

"I'd like to. I'm Harry." Dean's smile grew even bigger. He and Harry were roughly the same height, and both were skinny. Dean's dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief. Harry immediately liked him.

The two played, racing each other across the monkey bars, and playing with a ball that they had found. The ball was old, and half deflated, but it was good enough for them to kick to each other. Harry was happy to have made another friend, and when he looked over at his dad, his dad seemed to be smiling with approval as well.

A loud cry made both Harry and Dean stop. They looked around, and Harry saw the curly haired girl with tears streaming down her face. The girl Harry saw walking towards her earlier was walking away, a mean smile on her face. The curly haired girls book lay on the ground, covered in mood, with a few of the pages ripped out. The piggy, blonde haired boy was grinning maliciously, and as Harry cautiously ventured towards them, he could hear the boy making fun of her hair and teeth.

Dean rushed past him, his face darker than normal.

"You leave her alone!" He shouted, poking the blonde boy in the shoulder. Harry saw the blonde boy scowl as he looked at Dean. The girl wiped her face with her hands, a bit of mud smearing on her cheeks. She watched as Dean continued to shout at the blonde boy, calling him a bully. The blonde boy pushed Dean, and Harry watched as Dean shoved back. Much to Harry's surprise, and Dean's as well, he could see, the blonde boy fell.

He watched as the boy's face turned red, and scrunched up. Then he let out a piercing wail, mouth open as he screamed.

Before Harry knew what was happening, a tall, bony faced woman with the same blonde hair as the boys rushed over.

"Dudders, are you okay? What happened?" She cried, fretting, her hands running over her son.

"H…H…He PUSHED ME!" Another wail, louder than the last, came from 'Dudders'. The woman turned around, her own face contorted. She ignored Dean completely, facing Harry. Her face paled.

"You mean little boy! How dare you push my Dudley!" She shouted, advancing slightly. Harry sent a panicked look at Dean, who was looking pale.

"I… I didn't mean…" Harry stuttered, unsure what to say. He didn't want to get into trouble for something he didn't do, but he didn't want Dean to get into trouble either. And the woman looked really familiar as well. He was sure he had seen her before.

"He didn't do anything!" A small voice spoke up. Harry glanced at the girl, her face still dirty. The woman turned on her. The girl paled, but continued to speak.

"Dudley was making fun of me." She said, her voice small. "They were only trying to help."

The woman scowled. "Don't lie to me, little girl. My Dudders would never hurt anyone." She made a little 'harrumph' sound. The girl flushed.

"I… I'm not lying." She whispered. Harry could see her eyes filling with tears.

"She isn't lying! And Harry never pushed you son!" Dean shouted, hands curled into fists.

Harry looked around desperately, trying to find his dad.

"Nasty children, ganging up on my sweet boy. Dudders would never hurt a fly." She sniffed.

Dudley, himself, was smirking, watching the exchange with a pleased look on his face.

"Hello, Petunia. It's lovely to see you again." A pleasant voice called.

Harry felt himself relax. His dad was here. Petunia whirled round, horror splashed across her face.

"You!" She snarled. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, her cheeks flushing red. James smiled easily.

"I'm with Harry, thought it was a nice day to take him to the park. Plus he'd begged me, he doesn't like being cooped up in the house." James' voice was conversational, as if he was talking to an old friend. Petunia inhaled deeply.

"You don't belong here. Neither does he." She snapped.

James shrugged.

"Well, I do think I have every right to be here. I don't live too far away, after all. And so does my son. If I remember correctly, he would have been here without my permission anyway. And from what I heard, he wouldn't have been treated very well, either."

Petunia spluttered, face bright red, eyes wide.

"Where do you live?" She demanded, glowering, ignoring James' last sentence. She knew exactly what he knew, and she knew how he knew. James beamed.

"Oh, a lovely little house, in Cottesmore Gardens." Petunia scowled.

"Isn't that a bit too expensive for you?" She sneered. James shrugged.

"Not at all, I do own it. Impulse buy. After my house was destroyed, I got a new place. I couldn't bear to try and rebuild it. It would never have been the same, Lily's touch would have been missing. Thought I would start afresh."

Harry watched, entirely confused, as the woman paled at hearing his mum's name. He wanted to know who Petunia was, and how she knew his mum.

James' voice had taken on a different turn.

Now, onto why you were shouting at my son." He said. Another scowl graced Petunia's featured.

"Your son and his friend's where bullying my Dudley. They pushed him for no reason and are trying to make up lies about him." She spat. James nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I saw exactly what happened. This young girl," James placed a hand on the curly haired girls shoulder. "Was just sitting here, minding her own business and reading pleasantly when another girl and Dudley started harassing her. The other girl took her book and smashed it into the mud. Dudley continued verbally harassing her. My son and his friend came over to help, when Dudley shoved Harry's friend. Harry's friend pushed back and unfortunately, Dudley fell. Of course, he shouldn't have pushed back, violence is never the answer. But Dudley started it. I say he got what he deserved. Plus, he isn't hurt. He's milking it for all it's worth, and you, Petunia, darling, bought into it."

Harry tried to hide the smile forming on his face, after hearing the way his dad spoke. Petunia looked ready to explode. She didn't say another word to James. She threw another look at Harry, fighting a look of sadness, and grabbed Dudley by the hand. She marched off, Dudley following her, demanding to get sweets.

Harry looked at his dad.

"Thanks." He said. James nodded.

"Try not to get into any more trouble." He smiled. "And you, well done for sticking up for that little girl." He said to Dean. Dean grinned.

"It's okay. 'Mynee is my best friend." He said. "My name is Dean." He added. James nodded.

"My name is actually Hermione. Dean is just too lazy to say my full name." Hermione said. Dean scowled.

"No, I'm not. When I met you, I couldn't say Hermione. 'Mynee just stuck." Dean stuck his tongue out. James chuckled.

"Well, Dean, Hermione, Harry. Remember what I said. Violence is never the answer. If you ever find someone bullying another person, get the closest adult around. They'll stop what is happening." James looked at the children. "Understand?" He asked. The three nodded their heads. James smiled.

"Good. Now, if everyone is okay," He glanced at Hermione, who nodded, "Then continue playing. We won't be staying for too much longer, Harry. Uncle Remus, Auntie Alice and Neville are coming over for dinner. And if we aren't there to keep an eye on what Remus cooks, you know dinner will consist of a mountain of chocolate." James joked. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Okay dad. Can Dean and Hermione come as well?" He asked. Other than Neville, Harry didn't have many other friends. Whilst Hermione wasn't yet his friend, he hoped she would be. And by the look of surprise on her face at being included in the request, he thought she would.

James frowned.

"That would be up to their parent's, Harry. We can't just go wondering off with other people's children." He said. Harry sighed.

"I know that, dad. But you need to give permission as well." He said it as if it were obvious. James chuckled.

"If Dean and Hermione's parent's say yes, then they can come for dinner. I'm sure Neville would appreciate more friends as well." James looked at the other two.

"If you want to join us for dinner, point out your parents'. I'll ask them, and invite them as well."

Dean grinned, and pointed to his mum, who was holding a sleeping toddler in her arms, a pushchair holding a sleeping baby next to her. Hermione smiled shyly, and pointed to her mum and dad, who were sat with Dean's mum, talking and glancing over at their daughter, fond expressions mixed with slight concern on their faces. James nodded.

"Right. You three have fun. I'll see about dinner tonight." He said. "And Hermione, if you want, I have a friend who specialises in books. He can fix yours for you." Hermione smiled again, but shook her head.

"That's okay Sir. My book is fine." She held out her book, which looked pristine. Harry's eyes widened. He was sure the book had been destroyed.

"Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm James Potter, but you can call me James." He nodded. "If you're certain about the book, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded.

"It's fine, thank you Mr Potter." James chuckled again.

"James, Hermione."

"Okay, Mr Potter."

James laughed. It seemed this would be a battle that would take a while to win. Turning away, he waved, and made his way over to make introductions and offer invitations.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly. Harry was still puzzled over the book, and was determined to speak to his dad about it. He let it slip to the back of his mind though, as he and Dean managed to convince Hermione to play a game of Tag. She joined in, reluctantly at first, then eagerly as she let herself go.

Dean and Harry came to some kind of agreement when they saw the red-haired girl come over again. Harry recognised her as the girl that had upset her earlier. They moved to stand on either side of Hermione, prepared for a confrontation, glancing over at their parents, who were talking animatedly.

They breathed a sigh of relief when Harry heard his dad call him.

Hermione, still flushed with excitement, ran to her parents without hesitation, Dean and Harry following.

"Did you have fun, dear?" They heard Hermione's mum asked. Hermione nodded, introducing Harry to her parents.

"This is Harry, Mum, Daddy! He's my new friend!" She stated, excitedly.

"Helen and Richard Granger." Hermione's dad introduced, holding out a hand. Harry shook it politely.

"He's my friend too!" Dean interjected, nudging Hermione. Hermione giggled.

"Yes, but you don't need introducing Dean. My parents know you."

James stood, smiling.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you all. I look forward to seeing you for dinner tonight. However, Harry and I must go. Harry's uncle Remus is cooking, and if we don't supervise, everything will be served with chocolate." He joked. Harry nodded in agreement, waving goodbye to Hermione and Dean.

He was happy. Two more friends made him happy, and he couldn't wait to introduce them to his family. He couldn't wait to get home. He wanted to ask his dad who that Petunia woman was, and why she looked familiar. And he wanted to mention Hermione's book.

But really, he just couldn't wait for tonight.

Being nearly five years old, Harry decided, was probably the best age you could be.

* * *

 **Once again, thank you for reading. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think!**

 **Any mistakes are mine and I really hope there aren't too many!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next update! I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I have a few ideas about Dean's father. On the Harry Potter Wikia page, it says that Dean's father was a Wizard, who left Dean and his mother to protect them and was killed by Death Eaters. I'm thinking of having someone in the Harry Potter universe be related to Dean, in some way, through his father. As I said, I have a few idea's, but nothing concrete yet. If any of you guys have any ideas, pm me and let me know! I'd love to hear what you think!**

 **This chapter kind of rambles on. I'm trying to move things on a little, but not too fast.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

"Feelings of worth can flourish only in an atmosphere where individual differences are appreciated, mistakes are tolerated, communication is open, and rules are flexible — the kind of atmosphere that is found in a nurturing family."

 _~ Virginia Satir_

 _ **January 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1982:**_

 _Remus glanced at James wearily. His friend was looking at him, as if he was about to ask something, but unsure how to proceed. Remus sighed._

" _Prongs, what is it?"_

 _James jumped slightly and looked at Remus._

" _How did you find Harry?" The question was simple, but Remus knew it cost a lot for James to ask. Asking about it made them remember the turmoil of the last few months. Harry still woke up crying in the middle of the night, babbling about red eyes and green lights._

 _It wasn't too long ago that Harry had managed to get himself stuck in a small cupboard during a game of Hide-and-Seek with Neville. Remus believed that had made James think more about Harry's time with his aunt. Harry had panicked, and screamed, and wouldn't let anyone near him. He kept trying to get out of the cupboard, and when James had approached, trying to calm his son down, Harry had looked at him, fear shining in his green eyes. The cupboard had trembled, started to shake and James had panicked himself. He had tried calming his son down, but Harry had stopped listening, the small cupboard that had trapped him still shaking. The cupboard broke. It was rather anti-climactic. With how scared Harry had seemed, both Remus and James had been expecting the cupboard to explode or something. Instead, the boards just loosened, and fell to the floor, freeing Harry safely._

 _Remus wondered if Harry had somehow controlled it. But it was the fear of being in the cupboard that had confused James. Harry had never had a problem with small places before, (the little boy used to crawl into the smallest nooks and crannies he could find if he was angry at his father)._

 _James was looking at Remus expectantly._

" _What happened whilst Harry was there? Where did you know where to go?" James was insistent. Remus didn't really want to tell his friend, he knew what kind of reaction James would have. But he knew he couldn't keep it from him. James had the right to know._

" _When I got your patronus," He began. "I had no idea what had happened. I didn't know about you, or Sirius and Peter, or Alice and Frank. You said family, so I went to Sirius' place first. I assumed that would be where Harry was." James nodded. "Obviously, he wasn't there. I thought of Peter next. I know he never spent much time with Harry, but he was our best friend, so I thought there was a chance. Obviously not." Remus said bitterly, spitting out Peter's name. James had flinched at the mention of the fourth member of their group._

" _I went to find Dumbledore, to ask him what had happened. No one was there. I went to Godric's Hollow to find you. The destroyed cottage was all I found. I finally went came here. I came with Lily one, before the wedding. She wanted to talk to Alice about something, but wanted someone with her in case anything happened. You were with Sirius at the Ministry, working._

 _Alice told me what happened, explained what Peter had done, though she believed it to be Sirius, told me that Sirius was in prison. I didn't want to believe it, not with how violently Sirius fought against his family. But there was no other explanation. Alice was still recovering from the attack herself, Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers and Barty Crouch Jr. She told me Frank was in hospital. Augusta was putting Neville down. I asked her about Harry. Alice shook her head. Her and Frank had gone to Dumbledore, wanting to know where Harry was. As Godmother, Alice had every right to claim guardianship. As you know, Dumbledore refused. Frank and Alice where attacked on their way back._

 _I told her you said he was with family, and Alice paled. I didn't know someone could go so pale. She suggested Lily's sister, Petunia, the only family that she could think of." Remus paused._

" _Petunia had never even mentioned my mind. I didn't consider her as family that you could be on about. I knew that you would never send Harry there willingly, so I had to assume something had happened. Alice took me to Little Whinging, in Surrey. Told me she didn't think she could face Petunia, the last time she had been there was when she had gone with Lily. Before you went into hiding, Lily asked Alice to go with her to visit her sister. She wanted to tell Petunia she was pregnant. She wanted her sister to know her nephew._

 _Alice said that Petunia had told Lily that she didn't care if Lily was breeding another freak. She wanted no part of it, didn't want to know her sister's son and told Lily to never go back again. I think that was why Alice was so appalled at the idea of Harry being there. Petunia would never have willingly taken him in. I made my way to Petunia's house. I could hear crying. Petunia opened the door, with her own son. Dudley, who was screaming and demanding sweets. She had never met me before, so she didn't immediately shut the door._

 _I could hear Harry crying faintly, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. I told her who I was. Lily had obviously mentioned me, because she immediately tried to slam the door shut on me. I told her I was there for Harry. At first, she tried to pass it off, say she didn't know anyone called Harry and I must have gotten the wrong address. But I could hear him crying. I think I actually laughed at her. I told her I didn't care about her prejudices against my kind, but she was giving me my nephew. I was taking him back to his father._

 _I don't think she knew anything that had happened. I think she thought you had died. She demanded to know why he was left on her doorstep, for the whole world to see, if his father was alive, with only a letter explaining that he had no family left, and that her family wouldn't be bothered if they took Harry in. I told her I didn't know, I wasn't behind leaving Harry with her. Told her if I had known where Harry was going, I would have put a stop to it, or been by earlier to pick him up, but it didn't really matter either way, she needn't worry about Harry anymore because I was taking him home."_

 _There was another pause. Remus really didn't want to tell James this part. He could already see his friend growing angry. Maybe mentioning Harry had been left on a doorstep with a letter wasn't a good idea._

" _She didn't seem to care that I was taking Harry. Told me I was welcome to him. Good riddance to the weird things happening around the house. There's a cupboard, under the stair she went to…"_

 _James interrupted, holding his hand out, his face screwed up as he tried to control his anger._

" _Don't." He whispered. "Do not tell me that woman had my son locked in a cupboard Moony."_

 _Remus flinched. James' voice was quiet, the deadly quiet that anyone rarely heard. Remus didn't say anything._

" _GODDAMNIT MOONY" James shouted. "I KNEW she didn't like magic. I knew she couldn't stand Lily because of her magic! I didn't think that she would lock her one year old nephew in a cupboard! No wonder Harry freaked out the other day!" James stood, staring to pace._

" _I'm not entirely sure it was her idea. She looked really guilty and nervous when she went to the cupboard. She looked kind of scared. In all honesty, I don't think she hated Harry as much as she let on, but it was definitely a relief to see him go. She didn't try and prevent me taking him. I took him out of the cupboard, and he clung to me. Didn't let go until he went to you. I'm pretty sure as I was leaving, I heard her say thank you. I believe even Petunia knew that Harry wouldn't have been raised properly, and I don't think she actually wanted any harm to come to him."_

 _James looked at him in disbelief._

" _Petunia Dursley hates all things magic." He snapped. Remus nodded._

" _Oh, I know that. But, I'm pretty sure she knew that Harry deserved better than what he would have received in her home. Even someone who hates everything magic can't fully condemn a small child, James."_

" _My baby was locked in a cupboard, Moony." James whispered, voice hoarse, as he tried to prevent the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. "My boy was left on a doorstep, with nothing but a letter, and locked in a cupboard."_

 _It took everything in his power for him to not go find Petunia Dursley, and demand to know what was going through her petty head when she allowed her nephew, her sister's son, to be stuck in a cupboard, as if he were nothing more than an undesirable object that needed to be hidden._

 _He had his son. Remus had saved his son, so he still had Harry. Harry was fine, he convinced himself. Harry was okay._

 **May 12** **th** **, 1985:**

James could feel Harry looked at him. His son's eyes were boring into the side of his face. He knew Harry had questions. He just didn't know if he wanted to answer them. If he could answer them.

"Dad, who's Petunia? Why does she look familiar? How do you know her? How does she know mummy? Why was her son so mean? Why was she so rude? Why did she say we didn't belong here? Why would I have been there without your permission? Dad, did you see Hermione's book? She fixed it somehow! Her book was all ruined and dirty and ripped when me and Dean where there but she fixed it? Is she a witch? Are her parent's magical? Do you think Dean will be a wizard?"

The questions fell from Harry's mouth without him realising it. James looked at his son, surprised Harry had managed to say so much without seeming to draw breath, and it made James wonder if his son would collapse from lack of oxygen. Harry looked back, expectantly. James sighed.

"I don't know if Dean will be a wizard Harry. Hermione's parents are not magical. There is a chance Hermione might be a witch, we'll have to wait and see. Some magic isn't as easy to spot as others. Like when Neville was little, he used to use his magic to sort his blankets out. He did it once for me, you and him. Alice thought it was me."

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Like Dean when he pushed Dudley?" Harry asked. James frowned.

"What do you mean?" Harry shrugged.

"It's just, Dean is small, like me. And Dudley was big. But Dudley didn't manage to push Dean over, but Dean pushed Dudley over. Dean looked surprised. I don't think he thought he could have pushed Dudley that hard." Harry babbled. James looked surprised, and curious.

"Maybe. I'm not sure if that was accidental magic though. Dean probably just underestimated his strength." Harry nodded.

"But Hermione's book, dad." He said. "Hermione's book was ruined, it was all ripped and dirty!" James smiled.

"Well, it's likely Hermione might be a witch, but she probably doesn't know. But you can't just go up asking people anyway. Even if they were magical, they would probably deny it." Harry nodded unhappily.

"Look, go get ready for dinner. I'll go see what Uncle Moony has cooked up. Or hasn't." He said thoughtfully.

"But…" Harry began. James shook his head.

"No buts, go get ready. Hermione and Dean will be here soon, anyway."

A small, childish pout crossed Harry's face. James knew he hadn't answered most of Harry's questions, but he didn't think it was something to discuss when guests could arrive at any time.

"We'll talk later, when there's no chance of being interrupted." James said, gently. Harry's pout lightened as he nodded. The thought of his new friends being here soon was enough to lighten his mood. Harry rushed off to get dressed.

James chuckled, marvelling at the five year old ability to forget whatever was worrying them, in favour of something happy. He made his way to the kitchen, where he saw Remus. Remus with chocolate smeared on one corner of his mouth. Remus surrounded by what looked like desserts.

"Moony." James laughed. Remus smiled.

"Prongs! I was just getting dinner ready." James nodded.

"I can see that. I'm not sure if chocolate soufflé can be considered dinner, over dessert though. Or chocolate cake. Or chocolate crepes." James smirked, walking around the kitchen as he inspected every plate Remus had set out. The man in question huffed.

"Everyone loves chocolate, James." Remus rolled his eyes. James grinned.

"You know Moony, there are some people who can't have chocolate." Remus' eyes narrowed. "They can't have chocolate because… _they're allergic to chocolate_." James lowered his voice to a whisper, as if he were revealing a great secret. Remus snorted.

"If someone can't have chocolate, then they must be working for the Devil. Everyone good loves chocolate!" He exclaimed, looking at his baked goods, his mouth watering slightly. James laughed.

"Come on Moony. We can't just feed people sweets. They need to have proper food as well."

Another eye roll escaped Remus.

"Come on Prongs. As if I wouldn't cook a proper meal." He scoffed. "There is a roast in the oven." He admitted. James looked surprised.

"Well then… I guess you don't need to be supervised?" It came out more of a question, as if James doubted Remus slightly. Remus couldn't help but chuckle.

"No. I'm perfectly capable of being in a kitchen without supervision. Honestly, I'm not a child."

He stuck his tongue out. James nodded, and leaned back against one of the counter, swiping a crepe that was drizzled in a rich chocolate sauce.

"So, is Pads coming over?" He asked. Remus shook his head.

"Not as far as I know. He's helping Moody train some new recruits. Still don't know why he does it." Remus muttered. James frowned.

"You know he needs to feel useful, Moony." He said. Remus scowled.

"I get that, I do. But he's working for the same people who left him to rot in Azkaban!" He nearly shouted. James sighed.

Sirius Black. After getting back on his feet, and repairing his flat in London, had decided to look for a job. At first, he hadn't even veered towards the Ministry. He had enough dealings with them to last him a life time, he had said. Moody had approached him and asked if he'd be willing to train new members of the Auror force. After a lot of debating, and compromising on Moody's behalf, he had finally agreed.

Both James and Remus thought he was out of his mind. That the Black insanity had finally caught up with him. James let it be. If it made his friend happy, then he wouldn't argue.

Moony couldn't let it go. His packmate was working for people who had hurt him. Who had done him injustice. And he was back there, willingly, and still in danger because Moony didn't trust anyone who worked there. They could all hurt Sirius.

"Remus, if it's what Sirius wants to do, then you have to get used to it." James said. He understood Remus' apprehension. Hell, sometimes he wanted to go to the Ministry, grab Sirius by the scruff of the neck, and drag him away. "Besides, it's Padfoot. Half the reason he probably agreed to it could be because we tried to stop him. He doesn't like being told no."

Remus scowled.

"Still don't like it." He muttered.

* * *

 **June 14th, 1985:**

It was funny, James mused. Even with four children in the house, Harry and Neville usually made much more noise. James supposed it had something to do with the fact that all Harry and Neville's wizarding toys had been hidden. There were no explosions from Exploding Snap, or any small crashes as the Wizarding Chess pieces destroyed each other. There were no crashes from the garden as a result from the two boys falling off their training brooms. Whilst they were all laughing and shouting, it seemed a lot quieter than normal.

James felt unused to it, even though the Grangers and Dean had been visiting for just over a month now. The four children had formed fast friendships, and James was even thinking of sending Harry to a Muggle school with Hermione and Dean. He was just trying to convince Alice and Augusta to do the same with Neville.

The four were currently in the garden, playing on the swings that James had put up for Harry. He had remembered Lily mentioning putting swings in their garden at Godric's Hollow when Harry was old enough. He had had to ask Lily what swings were.

He was sat with Helen and Richard Granger, Remus on his other side, drinking coffee and tea. A plate of small cakes sat in the middle of them. They were talking about when their children were younger, Alice speaking enthusiastically with Helen. They laughed over the mishaps their children had managed to get into in their short lives.

Helen Granger looked slightly nervous. She and Richard exchanged glances, silently communicating. It reminded James of his own parents, and he knew what was coming. He had to admit that he was rather surprised. He didn't expect Helen and Richard to be so open and trusting so soon.

"Can I ask you something?" She looked at Alice and James. Alice nodded reassuringly.

"Of course you can." She spoke softly, her smile warm. Helen looked nervous, glancing at her husband. Richard cleared his throat.

"Has Neville or Harry done anything weird? Something you know shouldn't be possible, but it happened anyway?" He asked. James and Alice shared a look. Remus' eyes widened in understanding.

"What do you mean?" James asked. Richard swallowed and took a breath.

"It's happened a few times, more than we can count really. But when Hermione and Dean get really emotional, things happen. Hermione loves her books, so it used to be our usual go to if she ever misbehaved. We would put the books too high for her too reach, but within minutes, she'd have one of them again. And it would happen too quickly for her to find a way to climb up to get them." Richard explained.

"Or there was that time when Hermione saw someone bullying Dean. It was how they became friends. Hermione screamed at the bully to leave him alone, and the boys' hair turned purple." Helen added.

"Or the time when that girl pushed Hermione over, and Dean saw. He didn't touch her, but one minute the girl was dry as a bone, the next, she was soaking wet. And the paddling pool in the garden was half empty." Richard smiled wryly at the memory.

"Oh, do you remember that time Hermione didn't want to go to school? She woke up absolutely fine, but pretended to be ill. She looked completely normal, and was really upset because we insisted she had to go in. When she came downstairs, she was covered in bright red spots. We couldn't get rid of them." Helen remembered.

"And there was the time when Dean was adamant that watermelons could dance. He'd seen something on TV about dancing and fruit and got it into his head that the watermelon could dance. He was really angry when we told him they couldn't, and he shouted that they could and all of a sudden the watermelon that we were going to eat started dancing." Richard laughed slightly. Helen nodded.

"I'm pretty sure the watermelon was trying to dance the Mumba." Helen giggled.

Remus held back a laugh. There was a small gasp behind them. Hermione and Dean were looking at Helen horrified.

"You said to not talk about that!" Hermione whispered, eyes wide. Dean nodded.

James smiled.

"Don't worry. We know exactly what is happening, and it's nothing bad." He tried assuring them.

Hermione looked skeptical and Dean snorted.

"Honestly, the amount of trouble Neville and Harry have gotten into is unbelievable." Alice said. Helen cleared her throat.

"What do you mean, you know what is happening?" She asked, her tone as skeptical as the look on her daughter's face.

"Magic." Remus breathed softly.

Hermione and Dean looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

Helen snorted and Richard rolled his eyes.

"We're being serious." James said. Remus chuckled.

"It's a good thing Pads isn't here." He muttered. James threw a heavily frosted cupcake at him.

"We are. Magic is actually very real. Hermione and Dean are what we call muggleborns, born to parents without magic. All those incidents were bouts of accidental magic. When a child gets too emotional, the magic gets a bit too uncontrolled and manifests itself in ways to show the child's feelings." James explained. "It means that Hermione is a witch and Dean is a wizard." He added.

"Prove it."

Dean's voice was slightly shaky, as though he wanted to believe what James just said, but couldn't quite make himself. Remus nodded.

"Of course." He licked a bit of frosting from the corner of his mouth, finger swiping through the smudge on his cheek. He grinned, and pulled his wand out. Pointing it at James, he muttered a spell quietly.

" _Anteoculatia._ "

James flinched a little, eyes widening. His hands flew to his head, patting the large antlers that had appeared.

"Moony!" He shouted. Remus grinned.

"They look quite dashing on you, Prongs." He laughed. Harry giggled, looking between his father and his uncle, delight obvious on his features. Neville was staring wide eyed, trying to prevent his own giggles escaping.

Hermione and Dean looked on in awe, Hermione's parent's shocked disbelief.

James glowered at his friend. "Come on Moony, get rid of them!" He whined. Remus looked at Harry.

"What do you reckon, cub? Should I take the antlers away?" He asked. James whirled on Harry, eyes begging. Harry giggled some more.

"I think you should keep them dad. They look nice." James wailed.

"Even my own son is against me!"

Hermione giggled at the theatrics.

"Could you teach us magic?" She asked, looking at Remus. Remus nodded.

"I can teach you some things, if your parents allow it. But when you turn eleven, you'll get a letter from a place called Hogwarts. It's a school that teaches young witches and wizards how to use their magic."

Richard put his head in his palms.

"Now you've done it." He mumbled.

"There's a school?" Hermione breathed, eyes alight with wonder as she looked at Remus. "Are there books?" She asked. "Do I get a wand? Do we fly on brooms? What lessons do we have? Do we learn how to make potions? I think I'd like to make potions. Can we do that?" She pointed at James. "I want to do that to Dean. It might make him be quiet when he tries arguing with me, which is pointless because Dean is always wrong. What are the teachers like? How many other witches and wizards are there? Are dragons real? And mermaids? Because that would be amazing."

Everyone watched on, in an amused kind of state, her parents looking mildly scared, as the questions kept pouring from Hermione's mouth. Remus looked positively delighted. Harry and Neville were staring at Hermione like she had a second head, and Dean tried to smother his sniggers.

Helen and Richard Granger wondered if they would ever see their daughter again when Remus mentioned a library in the Potter home.

"So, do we get to fly brooms?" Dean asked awkwardly, glancing at Harry, who beamed.

The ensuing panic attack of having three children practice on two brooms, and one child try to grab every book possible, reminded James of normality. This was the kind of chaos he thrived on, that he lived for. And now, he was sharing it with more people.

His family was definitely growing bigger.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the reviews and follows/favs! Once again, all mistakes are my own.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the long wait on this story. Its been a rough year, and I stopped writing this one for a short while. When I did start back up with the writing in April, my laptop had to go in for repairs, and I lost everything. I had some stuff for my other story on my phone, but nothing for this one. The last few months I've spent going back through this story and creating a timeline for it, and trying to remember events that had happened. This chapter hasn't turned out the way I originally planned, and I'm not overly keen on it. BUT I wanted to get something out there for everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed. Thank you all so much.**

 **There is a chance this chapter will be redone completely, and if that happens I'll let you know. There probably won't be another chapter for a while, as I want to get a few chapters written, so I can start updating regularly.**

 **Anyway, I hope this chapter suffices. (I'm still not sold on it.)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 _The secret of change is to focus all of your energy, not on fighting the old, but on building the new."_

 _~Socrates_

 _ **January 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1982:**_

 _Severus Snape scowled into his tumbler of Fire-whiskey. He watched the small flames dance along the edges of the alcohol, a hazy film over his mind. It was her birthday today. At least, that was his excuse for drinking. He seemed to be making excuses a lot, recently. Of course, after every meeting Severus suffered through with Albus Dumbledore, he always found the need to have a drink._

 _He had to admit that Albus seemed broken. He'd had everything taken away. Severus couldn't find much sympathy for the older man though. He knew what it was like to have nothing, and no one had tried to help him. Albus was just lucky that he'd forced Severus to take an Unbreakable Vow, because Severus thought that he would have left the meddling old man to deal with the consequences on his own. In fact, Severus wished that he had never gone to Albus Dumbledore for help. It hadn't done much good in the end, Lily was still dead._

 _The thought of his old friend made him choke up slightly._

 _Lily Evans was the only reason he had ever gone to Albus Dumbledore. As much as he regretted his behaviour in school towards her, he couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt and the need to protect her. She may not have forgiven him, and she had died before he could receive that forgiveness from her, but he had hoped to protect her whilst she lived. He had ignored his own pride, had lowered himself to his knees, and had begged his former Headmaster for help in protecting her._

 _Because Lily Evans (Severus found he could never refer to her by her married name) was his first friend, his first love, and eventually, when he had realised that the love he thought he had felt for her wasn't the right kind of love, he had loved her as his sister, as the only family that had ever cared about him._

 _Once Severus had come to the realisation that Lily was more of a sister to him (and really, he had mused to himself, he should have realised that years ago), it had been too late. He had already pushed her away for good (and though it hurt that she had given up their entire friendship over one word), he had decided to become a Death Eater. His life since that afternoon at the end of O.W.L.s had been one huge mistake to the next._

 _Since storming out of the room after Dumbledore revealed he had lost everything, with the intention of making James Potter pay, Severus had time to reflect. Hearing that James was with the Longbottom's meant that Severus had to wait for the young man to make an appearance. He doubted he'd get very far if he tried attacking the Longbottom's wards._

 _During his time of reflection, because Severus had all the time in the world to just bloody think, he came to the conclusion that he may have let old school grudges cloud his judgement slightly. But only a little bit. He really couldn't fault James Potter's will to live. Severus reckoned he would have been the same, had he had a child he wanted to protect. He also couldn't fault the man for wanting his son back. He recognised where Albus had made a colossal mistake in trying to convince James, in front of the entire Ministry near enough (at least, those that mattered), that he wouldn't be able to look after his own child, and that Albus knew what was best for the baby._

 _Severus knew that the older Purebloods that made up most of the Wizengmont had very traditional ideals when it came to raising their children. They didn't appreciate someone who was not part of the family from butting in, they barely tolerated their family giving advice. James Potter, though considered a blood traitor, was still a Pureblood, a Pureblood whose son was stolen from him. That was bad enough. Finding out that their Chief knew were the boy was, and was refusing to tell the boy's father was even worse. No Pureblood worth their salt would allow such a thing to stand, or go unpunished._

 _For all the differences James may have had with most of the Wizengmont, Severus knew that in that moment, when James was trying to get his son, he would have had the full support of everyone that mattered, and those that didn't._

 _Severus couldn't really work out what Dumbledore was thinking, especially when the man had grown up knowing these ways. Even Severus would have stood behind James in that moment, and as much as the thought scared him, he knew he would have done what was right. He supposed it didn't help that Harry Potter was also Lily's son, and he harboured a small hope that the boy would be more like his father, because he knew that if Harry had Lily's personality, he would find it difficult to even look at the boy._

 _As he sat there, finishing his drink, he felt glad that he didn't have the chance to act so rashly. He couldn't deprive a baby of their only remaining parent, no matter how much he may personally hate the man. Besides, he felt a sick sense of satisfaction, knowing that Dumbledore had lost all prestige and sway over anyone._

 _Except him. And he supposed that was what had made him drink. Whilst Albus Dumbledore had lost all standing in the Wizarding World, Severus was still under his thumb. To do anything, and everything for Dumbledore. Even if the old man didn't control him, Severus wouldn't have had much of a foot to stand on. He was a marked Death Eater. Even if he had been cleared of any wrong doing, he would have found it very difficult to find a job. Being as young as he was, he didn't think he'd still be hired as a teacher, not now that Dumbledore was no longer headmaster. He may have had a Potions Mastery, but he had no experience in teaching. He hadn't heard anything from Hogwarts, at least, so he assumed that he didn't have a position there._

 _And if he was being perfectly honest, he was quite grateful for that. He wasn't sure he could handle walking the same halls as Lily had, didn't think he'd be able to deal with the continuous onslaught of memories that would no doubt plague him. He wasn't entirely too sure how he'd handle teaching her son, if he ever went to Hogwarts. No, not working there would be for the best. Whilst it held good memories, they were tainted with the bad that had occurred. He couldn't live at the castle again, no matter how much the old building had once been home._

 _And whilst he had the Mastery, because of the Mark on his arm, he would have found it very difficult to find work. He wasn't like Lucius, he had centuries of family fortune stacked up in his vault and could afford to buy his way out of trouble, and into a position of power. In fact, the name Severus Snape was pretty much unheard of._

 _Severus knew he had to make some changes. The first one would be getting away from Albus Dumbledore. Severus knew that before he could start living his life, he needed to get away from Albus Dumbledore. And he knew that meant leaving Britain. He wasn't surprised to find the thought rather appealing. Britain no longer held anything worth staying for, all it had was bad memories. Getting out of Britain was probably for the best. Away from Albus Dumbledore, and he'd be safe. Let everyone else deal with the old codger, because Severus Snape was done. He had nothing left to offer the old man, or anyone else._

 _Standing up, and steadying himself on the old table, Severus glanced around. The Hogs Head Inn was nearly empty, not too surprising, all things considered. The old man with familiar blue eyes had disappeared, and Severus was slightly grateful. Aberforth Dumbledore was the complete opposite of his brother. When it came to dealing with either Dumbledore brothers, Severus preferred Aberforth. Mainly because he got alcohol, and wasn't questioned. Aberforth left his customers to their own devices. As he made his way towards the exit of the small pub, Severus realised that a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Giving up his plans for revenge, and letting go of the festering anger inside him made him feel lighter._

 _Slipping outside, Severus breathed in the frosty air. His own breath came out in misty vapours, little puffs of white that followed him as he walked. He strode down the road with a purposeful gait. He paid no attention to his surroundings, not feeling the need to keep an eye out for danger, especially in a village such as Hogsmeade. Turning down an alleyway, he gave a quick, cursory glance, looking around him, before gripping his wand tightly and disappearing with a silent crack._

 _His road to freedom had officially begun._

 **July 12** **th** **, 1985:**

Harry was in the library, looking through the shelves of books his Uncles and Father had collected over the years. Some of the books were from the Old Potter Manor, which was really a large red brick farmhouse. Most of the books came from Remus, who always hoped Harry would become as avid a reader as him. Sirius had managed to save a few from the Black's London Townhouse, a dreary building called Grimmauld Place.

Picking out a book at random, simply because he liked the dark red binding with gold detailing, Harry leafed through the pages. It was a book on bonds, some of them seemingly ridiculous. He planned on asking his father about it, when he got back from the Ministry. There was some big Wizengmont session going on that James was required to attend as he held the Potter Seat. Sirius was with Moody (someone Harry found he disliked. This Moody person always kept Sirius away from home). Remus was downstairs, waiting for Hermione to arrive.

It had been a couple of months since he had met Hermione and Dean. Today, however, Dean was going out to a water park with his mother and stepfather. It was one of his younger sibling's birthdays. Harry smiled gently. He enjoyed having two new friends. Remus home-schooled him, with Sirius teaching him Potions whenever he wasn't working. James would teach him Charms and Transfiguration. Neville usually joined as well, and more recently, so had Hermione and Dean. Hermione, because she simply could not imagine missing out on lessons about magic. Dean because he could spend time with his new friends, and because magic lessons were so much more interesting than Maths. Harry snickered. Dean probably wouldn't like Arithmancy.

In all honesty, Harry wished Neville or Dean could be here. He was a little nervous. Him and Hermione were friends, and as a five year old, he knew he would do anything for his friends, but he had never been alone with Hermione. He wasn't too sure what they would do. He liked reading well enough, but not like Hermione did. And Hermione didn't really like flying, though she was okay enough on a broom. He didn't understand why she thought it wasn't safe.

He jumped when he heard the door knock. He heard Remus greeting Richard and Hermione, (Hermione's mother had stayed at their Dental Practice as there were a few clients booked in for the day), and he heard Hermione asking where everyone was. He stayed hidden in the library. Hermione was a girl, and he didn't know if he would like doing girl things, which surely she would want to do. He could hear her moving up the stairs, and he clutched his book tighter.

He knew he was being silly, but it didn't matter. Other than Aunt Alice and Gramma Gussie, he didn't really know any girls, and though he knew Hermione was different; after all, she didn't mind playing tag, or hide-and-go-seek. She sometimes played exploding snap, but she wasn't any good at chess, though neither was he; he worried that they wouldn't have much to do together. He knew Dean and Neville would laugh at him, because it was Hermione and she was one of the kindest people he knew.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was soft, echoing through the library nervously. Harry cleared his throat, stepping out from behind a shelf.

"Hey, Minnie." He grinned. Hermione frowned slightly at the nickname, then sighed.

"Where you hiding?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"I wasn't hiding." He mumbled, looking at the girl in front of him. Hermione nodded, looking slightly awkward. Her teeth bite her lip as she eyed the book he held.

"What book have you got?" She asked. Harry shrugged.

"It's a book about bonds, I think. I haven't really looked at it." He admitted.

Hermione's eyes lit up and she moved towards him, her bushy hair bouncing with every step. She was smaller than Harry, which always surprised him because he was rather small himself.

"Lets look at it together!" She suggested, a bright smile on her face.

Harry relaxed slightly. He led her over to the window seat, piled high with pillows. They nestled themselves in comfortably, the book between them. The next twenty minutes had them giggling at the bonds they came across.

"A bond to make someone love you is just silly!" Hermione giggled. Harry agreed. "Are you sure these are real? They don't look very real." She observed. "This one says to use water and ribbons and you'll have a bond for life!" She sniggered. Hermione was, at five, a lot more practical than other children her age. She simply didn't believe that these bonds would work at all.

Harry smiled.

"Some bonds do work. Uncle Sirius told me that when dad married my mum, they bonded through a magical ceremony. He said mum and dad were soulmates, and when the blessing was performed, their souls were bonded." Harry had a wistful smile on his face as he spoke about the mum he couldn't remember. He had seen plenty of pictures of her, and heard plenty of stories, and sometimes, especially when he could smell treacle tarts (which were his favourite food), he felt a comforting sense of familiarity.

Hermione noticed the slightly sad look on her friends' face. She felt awkward, too young to understand what it meant or how to help. Setting the book aside, she jumped up.

"Let's go outside!" She exclaimed, hoping to ease the weird mood in the room. Harry, jolted from his thoughts, nodded.

"Okay. We can fly?" He asked. Hermione paled slightly. There were a lot of good things about magic. Flying, she believed, was not one of them. She didn't feel safe on a broom, that had nothing to keep her in place other than her own hands. It made falling so much easier, and much more likely to happen. Plus, she hated heights. Maybe one day, she wouldn't mind flying, but she knew it wouldn't be today.

"No. Not flying. Let's explore! We always stay in the house or in the garden when we're here. We should properly explore." Hermione wasn't one to break the rules. She knew they were in place to keep her safe. But she didn't really feel comfortable bringing up things that obviously made Harry sad (she didn't know what happened to Harry's mum, but she obviously made him sad when he thought about her) and she definitely didn't want to go flying. So breaking the rules to go outside and explore was worth any trouble she might get into. She got out of flying, Harry would be happy, and besides, they would stay by the house so nothing bad could happen.

What could go wrong?

Hermione vowed to never ask what could go wrong again. It seemed to be a cursed statement. One minute, her and Harry were outside playing like normal children, the next, some strange woman was trying to haul her away.

Of course, Hermione wasn't going without a fight. She screamed and shouted and hit the lady and tried biting her. She dug her feet into the ground to try and prevent the woman from tugging her away from Harry and his house, away from her parents. Harry was running after her, screaming her name as loud as he could. Hermione wondered why no one was trying to help her.

The woman wasn't too happy with her, and in a moment of frustration, completely ignoring the little boy a few feet behind her, stopped abruptly. Hermione stumbled, wincing in pain when the woman yanked her back up by her arm. The strange lady, with the wild black hair faced her, grabbing her by the shoulders. Hermione stared into the woman's face, her brown eyes boring into the strangers own green-grey ones.

Her teeth rattled in her head, which was flopping back and forth, hard enough that her neck was hurting. She realised the woman was violently shaking her, screaming something at her, but Hermione couldn't hear. Her ears felt like they were full of static, and she could see stars in front of her eyes. When the lady finished, releasing the young girl, Hermione stumbled again, landing on the floor, skinning her knees. She heard Harry screaming that the woman couldn't take her, that Hermione belonged to him. She tried blinking her eyes to get rid of the blurriness, and the stars.

The woman was grabbing her again, picking her up, holding her like a baby. Hermione felt a small hand grab her leg.

Remus was the first to hear the screaming. His hearing was markedly better than most others, due to his wolf. He started up, wondering what the screaming was about. He heard someone shout, and with a jolt, realised that it was Harry. But Harry was in the library, with Hermione. He was sure of it.

Excusing himself for a moment, Remus went to the library, to make sure that Harry was still there. Of course, when he reached the room, it was empty. Remus could feel the panic begin to rise. His heart thudding, and his brain running at a speed he couldn't really comprehend at that moment, he ran to Harry's room. No sign of his nephew, or Hermione. As tempting as it was, to search the whole house, Remus knew he wouldn't find either child in the building.

Which made the screaming he had heard even more chilling. He felt the bile rise in his throat and he raced downstairs. He ignored Richard, who was watching him in alarm, having heard the screaming himself, following him as he threw open the front door.

He heard the growl that escaped Richard, as the man pushed past him, running after his daughter. Remus followed.

"You leave her alone!" He heard Harry scream, as the woman began to shake Hermione. Richard very nearly collapsed at the violent way Hermione's head was shaking.

"You don't touch her! She's mine!" Harry had reached Hermione know, was grabbing on to her leg, trying to pull her out of the woman's arms. Remus could see the unhinged look in the kidnapper's eyes, and his fear for Harry and Hermione only increased. His fear only increased when he saw the woman shove Harry away, the small boy sprawling along the ground. He could see the tears of frustration and fear running down Harry's cheek, the determined but scared expression on Harry's face.

"No!" Harry's scream was desperate. "You can't take her! She is mine!"

Remus wasn't sure he could have ever predicted what happened next. He knew that Harry was probably about to have an outburst of accidental magic, the boy was so emotional he was slightly amazed that Harry hadn't already. He expected something similar to an explosion, maybe.

He didn't expect to see the thick tendril of pure gold light that raced from Harry towards the woman who was currently holding Hermione. The woman watched, ceasing all movement, her eyes wide in horror and fascination. The tendril of gold light enveloped Hermione, the woman dropping her in shock, stumbling backwards. The light currently cradling Hermione gently moved her away, away from the danger, closer towards protection. A thin tendril of white snaked its way around the gold.

As Harry's knees buckled from beneath him, the gold light began to fade. Richard raced towards his daughter, pulling her close, hands checking her to make sure she was unharmed. Remus reached Harry, catching the boy at nearly the same time. Harry's eyelids began to droop, the little boy struggling to stay awake.

He glanced at Hermione, who was currently wrapped in her father's arms, clinging to him like a lifeline, her eyes wide and wet with tears.

"Mine…" Harry mumbled sleepily. "Safe."

The last word was little more than a sigh.

Remus and Richard exchanged glances.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Richard demanded.

Remus shook his head, apologetically.

"I haven't a clue." He murmured, stroking Harry's hair. He stood, cradling the sleeping boy to him. Richard followed suit.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" He asked. Remus shrugged slightly.

"Magic is unpredictable. We never fully know what exactly it is capable off. I've never seen anything like this happen before, but it doesn't mean that it hasn't. I'm sure, with a bit of research, we'll have some answers."

Richard nodded, placated slightly by the answer. He glanced around, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to control his anger.

"She's gone." He growled, glaring at the empty street ahead of him. Remus was surprised no one had come out to see the commotion.

"We'll phone the police. She can't have gone far." Remus replied, holding tighter to Harry.

Together, the two men walked back to the house.

Remus felt something crawling down his spine. He knew that something was wrong. He needed time to get over the shock, make sure his family was okay, and then he'd be analysing every minute detail of the situation, to pick up what exactly had his hair standing on end.


End file.
